The Night Of Egypt
by CuteDogs
Summary: The history takes back in ancient Egypt. A slave named Katsuya gets bought by the lower Egypt priest. He feels that something isn't right about him and when they travel to upper Egypt what he feared gets true. Contains Shōnen-ai Seth/Katsuya
1. The story starts

I'm back and I'm alive. Sweden is a s cold as usual in the winter but we haven't had snow this much in many years. Moving on I hope you had a great christmas and so far a happy new year.

This fiction is taking place in ancient Egypt and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Parings that will appear in this story:

Seth/Katsuya

Atemu/Yugi

Ryou/Bakura

Might be Marik/Malik but we'll see more further in the fiction

I don''t own yu-gi-oh! Or anything of this. THIS is just a fanfic.

**The story starts**

A blond boy with honey eyes named Katsuya stares at the man in front of him. He's dressed in a long white robe with a belt around his waist. He looks like he's around his thirties and puts his hand under Katsuya's chin and lifts his head up and stares at him.

"Seems like he hasn't worked in his life" the man in front of him said. The man next to the man in front of him is dressed in a greyish cape and a kilt. He has a long beard and has a devious smirks on his face. He slightly bows as he speaks "I hope that will not be a problem your highness"

The man takes his hand back and turns himself towards the older man "What do you want for him?"

"That depends how much you have"

The man looks suspicious at the salesman and he lifts his small bag around that hangs down in his belt and picks one gold coin from it. The salesman takes the coin and bites it to make sure that it's real. When he sees that it's real he bows once again "We have a deal"

Katsuya watches as the salesman gives him a end of a robe that is tied around his wrists. He follows as the buyer starts to pull him forward. When he walks he looks around. He sees that they are walking in a small town. People that lives in there looks mostly like outlaws and lives far away from the big cities and far away from the Pharaohs rule.

Katsuya looks down on himself. He's dressed in a kilt and a pair of shoes. He looks back in his past life and hears the water making sound as it flows past in the Nile. When he lived with his parents and his little sister in their small village. He had a lot of friends there and they didn't have to worry for a thing. By that time Katsuya was ten years old and was very energetic. He loved to swim in the Nile and to play hockey with his friends. Closer to the evening he played with his sister senet till the night when it happened.

It was closer to bedtime and young Katsuya decided to go out for a walk. He sneaked out trough the window when his parents wasn't around. He jumped out in the cold night and goes outside the village. He stops when he can't see the village anymore and lies down on the sand and stares as the sky.

Katsuya stares at the sky and stares at the large bunch of stars. He tries to count them all but ends up forgetting what number he was in. Every night he tries to count them all and ends up falling asleep by the window. Katsuya stops counting and stares at the north star that shines the brightest. He smiles as he closes his eyes.

Katsuya opens his eyes as the ground starts to shake and he gets quickly up and looks around. He looks up on the sky and sees the stars falling down. Katsuya starts to run towards the village to safety. While running he sees a star falling down at the village and send him flying backwards and falls down unconscious.

Katsuya watches as the man in front of him leads him out of the town and out in the dessert. Right outside the town stands an another man with two horses in his hand. "Did everything go well master Aton?" the bowing man said.

The man named Aton stares at the bowing man "We'll leave now Sudi" the bowing man named Sudi stops bowing and gives one of the horses to Aton and gets himself up on the horse. Katsuya watches as the man who bought him sits up on his horse and makes the horse walking. Katsuya walks behind the horse and sees the small town disappearing in the sand behind him.

After a long way to walk there's still half the way left and leader Aton makes a stop and Sudi starts a fire while Aton himself pulls out a map and studies it. Katsuya sits down on the sand and looks up at the dark sky.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya looks past the horse in front of him and sees a wall surrounding a palace with smaller buildings around it. The walks trough the buildings and stops in front of a large gate that leads inside the palace walls. Aton the man who brought Katsuya here gets off his horse and leads him inside.

Inside the palace everything is huge and rich. Servants walks past them and soldiers stands by every doorway. The soldiers stares at Katsuya as he and Aton walks past them and Katsuya doesn't like the look in their eyes. Finally Aton stops in front of a door and it gets itself open and shows a throne room. The man leads Katsuya inside and stops in front of the throne and bows. Katsuya stands there staring at the throne in front of him where a man sat staring at them. The man is and wears expensive clothing with a lot of jewels.

"I've come back Pharaoh Imotep" Aton said while bowing "And I brought a servant to you"

Katsuya watched as the Pharaoh turns his eyes at him. Immediately Katsuya lowers hie eyes and stares at the floor. Hoping that he would stop staring at him.

"I don't have need for a servant Aton. Therefore I'm letting you have this boy." Katsuya freezes on the spot and lifts his head up and stares at the Pharaoh.

"If that is your wish" Aton bows once more and exists from the room with Katsuya behind him. Again they starts t walk down the corridors and past many room. They walks inside a room and Aton releases Katsuya from the rope around his wrist. He rubs his wrists and watches as Aton pulls out some cloths from a shelf and pushes them in his arms "Change" and Katsuya looks down at the cloths he got it was a white kilt with a yellow belt to it and a pair of shoes.

When Katsuya changed his clothing he got work to do from Aton. He was sent to the library to clean the floor. While cleaning Katsuya mutters in his brain 'S_tupid, stuck up rich bastard._' Katsuya stops and puts a finger on his chin "Probably lazy too" Katsuya says to himself and snickers.

"Who's lazy?" Katsuya freezes and slowly turns around. He sees a white haired boy with a white longer shirt with no sleeves. He has a green belt round his waist and is carrying a pile of papyrus.

Katsuya starts to wave his hands in the air "Nothing" he said quickly.

The white haired boy walks down to Katsuya "Be careful what you are saying in here. There can be guards walking around. I'm Ryou by the way" Katsuya watches as Ryou reaches out his hand to him. At first Katsuya hesitated but shakes the hand "Katsuya."

Ryou gives Katsuya a smile and starts to sort the papyrus "You are new here aren't you?"

Katsuya nods "Yeah"

"Who are you working for?" Ryou says while he puts the last papyrus in the shelf.

"Some guy named Aton" Katsuya said shrugging.

"Aton" Ryou said while thinking "Oh yeah now I remember. Seems like yo are his first servant for what I've heard"

"I'm the only one?!"

"Yes. But don't worry he's not as '_bad_' as the other people around here" Ryou whispers the bad part so that only he and Katsuya could hear. "There are more stricter people around here"

"Oh lucky me" Katsuya said sarcastic.

Ryou walks next to Katsuya and whispers in his ear "And watch out for princess Anzu. At first impression she can seem to be nice and likes everyone around her. Many people around here hates her. She likes to boss people around and is obsessed with prince Atemu from the upper Egypt. Even a bad word about him you are running away from the army of Egypt."

Katsuya stares stunned at Ryou "She's that crazy?"

"Yes and I've seen it. I better get going the piles of papyrus isn't going to pile by itself" Katsuya watched as Ryou disappeared behind the shelves and he sits there on the floor by himself.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seth stares around the table at the other priests. Seth groans in his mind out of boredom he hates the meeting they are having every . Single . Morning. He starts thinking that the morning can't get any worse but it just did.

"Isis have you prepared for the meeting of the lower Egypt Pharaoh?" Seth looks to his side and sees priest Mahado staring at Isis.

Isis looks up and stares back at Mahado "The preparations are ready"

Shada who sits opposite Isis crosses his arms over his chest "When are the coming?"

"In four days" Seth mutters. He have never liked when the lower Egypt came to visit. He doesn't mind the Pharaoh but it's his daughter. Last time she was here she bossed around and followed prince Atemu. Seth didn't have the problem with her walking around Atemu but when she talked you could hear all around the palace and it gave everyone a headache. Thinking that when the day would come when she would die Seth would personally dance on her grave even if he must dance on the top of the pyramid.

Soon the meeting ended and Seth walks out of the room. He rounds a corner and sees Atemu sneaking in the hallway "What are you sneaking around for Atemu?" Seth watches as Atemu jumps up in the air and covers his arms over his face "Don't do that Seth" Atemu shrieks.

Seth stares questioning at Atemu and he walks up to him "Why are you sneaking around in your own palace? Wouldn't that be suspicious?"

Atemu lowers his arms and glares at Seth "It's my palace and I do whatever I wish. If I want to laugh I'll do it, If I want to sneak, I will and if I want that loud voiced Anzu to stay away from me-"

"Have you been eavesdropping on our meeting again?"

"Why do you always have to be right" Atemu mutters as he glares at Seth.

"I guess I'm smart" Seth said while smirking

Atemu roles his eyes as he turns his back to Seth "I don't have time with this. I have other things to deal with"

"If it's about your servant Yugi you better break up what you have with him. What happens if the Pharaoh finds out"

"Shut up" Atemu growls as he walks away from Seth. Seth looks as Atemu walks away while stomping his feet's on the floor. Seth lets out a snicker when he continues his walk on the opposite hallway from Atemu.

He reaches his bedroom chamber and opens the door. Seth walks inside and closes the door behind him. He sees a letter on the table next to the door. He picks it up and sits down on a chair nearby and starts to read it. He notices the writing and knows that it's from his younger brother Mokuba.

Seth reads the letter to the beginning and folds it. In the letter Mokuba would visit him in about a thirty days and he looks forward to it. Seth hasn't seen his brother in over half a year since the road to the place where he is takes a long time to travel from where his brother is. He looks out trough the window and watches as the sun starts to lower itself down in the horizon.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Atemu stops in front of a door and looks around. When he sees that no one is near he opens the door and closes it quickly. He breath out in relief and walks further in the room. He looks around and sees shelves covered with papyrus with a thick layer dust on them. The room has no windows still Atemu continues to walk forward hoping that he won't stumble on the way.

"Yugi" he whispers in the dark. He hears something moving in the back of the room "Atemu?" the voice whispers.

"It's me. Where are you?" Atemu responses as he stops in the back of the room. He feels as someone grabs his right hand and pulls it. He looks to his right and tries to see trough the darkness. A small light surrounds them and sees a boy with tricoloured hair with blond bangs. He looks almost like Atemu himself except that he has some bangs pointing up. "For a minute I thought it was someone else" Yugi breathed out.

Atemu sits down next to Yugi and pulls him in his arms "I have missed you" he purrs in Yugi's ear and he starts to cover Yugi with kisses.

"So have I. So how did your studies go?" Yugi asks and Atemu pulls himself away from Yugi who gets now worried "Is something wrong?"

Atemu looks down on the floor and clenches his fist "Guess who's coming in four days" Yugi gasps. Yugi knows almost everything about Atemu and the only thing that can make him in this mood is "Anzu" Yugi breaths out.

"The Egyptian plague is coming back" Atemu mutters.

Yugi grabs Atemu's hands in his and looks in Atemu's crimson eyes "How long is she going to stay?"

"Probably until I die" Atemu puts his hand on his arm and stares at Yugi "Ow, Yugi that hurt"

"Don't even joke about it" Yugi warns him.

"With her that doesn't seem impossible since she's obsessed with me" Atemu points out the fact.

Both Atemu and Yugi goes silent while they stares at each other. Atemu opens his mouth and starts to speak again "When she comes we won't have any time for each other" he says with a sad voice.

"I don't understand how her dad can stand out with her" Yugi thinks out loud.

"Maybe he's also hiding away from her" Atemu responses and both he and Yugi goes out in laughter. Atemu got a mental picture in front of him when the Pharaoh hides in a large vase when Anzu is near.

"Enough of her." Atemu suddenly says and he throws himself over Yugi "I haven't lived trough the day to talk about her. The only thing I want is you" Atemu kisses Yugi on the lips forcefully so that the other couldn't protest.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya stretches his arms when he got the floor finally cleaned. He grabs the bucket and starts to carry it out of the room to empty it. In the corridor he sees Aton walking towards him. Katsuya stops and so does Aton.

"Did you finish cleaning the library?" he asks. Katsuya nods "Yes I did... sir" he wanted to throw up when he said master. Aton takes three steps closer to Katsuya and stops right in front of him "I can't remember that I asked what your name is"

"It's Katsuya" Katsuya responds quickly.

"Katsuya" Aton said as he looks more closely at him. "Well then Katsuya. Have you met Ryou?"

Katsuya nods "He'll be showing you where you will be sleeping and tomorrow you will continue your duties" Katsuya looks fro the corner of his eyes when Aton walks past him.

After leaving the bucket in the storage room Katsuya goes directly to find Ryou. Eventually he finds him walking out from the second library in the palace.

"Ryou" Katsuya says when he notices the other boy. Ryou turns around and smiles "Hi Katsuya. I was about to go to find you but since we've found each how's about I'll show where we sleep."

Ryou and Katsuya walks downstairs and finds a door that they walks trough it. Inside there's two separate beds and Ryou sits down on the closest bed to the door. "You'll be sleeping on that one" he said while smiling.

Katsuya nods and lays down on his bed. He closes his eyes and smiles "Finally I'll get some sleep"

"Had a long journey?" Ryou asks as he stares at the ceiling above him.

"Pretty much" Katsuya responds. "How long have you been living here?" Katsuya opens his eyes and turns his head towards Ryou.

Ryou starts to count on his fingers "About five years. I was originally from the upper Egypt" Katsuya who gets more interested by the second leans his head on his hand "What happened?"

Ryou closes his eyes and opens them again "I was living with my boyfriend in his village-"

"So you're gay?" Katsuya puts in and Ryou nods "I still love him. Before I disappeared we have been together for a year. That day it was still morning and I volunteered to get some water for us. Of course Bakura said that I didn't have to but I still said it was okay. It was the last time I saw him."

Katsuya and Ryou goes silent for a moment. "Didn't he go after you?" Katsuya asks.

"I don't know" Ryou responds "Even if he did but by now he might have given up and thinks that I'm dead"

"I have the opposite what you've dealt with" Katsuya says in a low voice. Ryou lifts his head up and stares at Katsuya. "I saw my entire village burned down to the ground. My family, my friends none of them survived." Katsuya swallows and continues "When it happened I sneaked outside and by the time I saw stars falling down from the sky and one of them hit my village. I can't remember what happened during the time I was unconscious."

"How old was you when it happened?" Ryou asks as he gets more closer to Katsuya. "I was about ten years old. After I woke up I met a woman. She took care of me. She learned me to write and read. She was like a mother to me after my real mother died."

"She must have been really nice if she took you as her son" Ryou puts in.

"She was. By the time I was fifteen she got an illness that was killing her inside. I left my studies and started to take care of her." Katsuya closes his eyes and inside his mind he can hear the banging on the door where he and his mother lived in. He opens his mouth "After five days when my mother was at the weakest some bad people burst inside the house and I couldn't do anything. After they took what they were searching for they took me with them. It has been three years now and I still can remember every detail."

Katsuya turns his head and sees Ryou at the point of crying. Katsuya sits up in the bed and stares at him "Ryou. C'mon don't cry. I can't handle when someone cries" and then the waterworks starts. Ryou starts to cry and Katsuya bows his head.

"I *_sob_ * had *_sob_ * no *_sob_ *" Ryou dries the tears away from his eyes and looks at Katsuya "I didn't know *_sob _* that you had such a hard *_sob_ * life Kat-su-ya" Ryou throws his arms around Katsuya and hugs him.

Katsuya stares at the hugging crying albino. "It's okay Ryou. I'm over it really" he tries to convince him "You don't have to cry"

"I *_hic * _can't *_hic * _stop crying *_hic _*"

"This is going to be a long night" Katsuya sighs to himself.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

My first Egyptian story and what do you think of it so far? Should I continue or delete the entire thing?

Reviewers get cookies.


	2. Going to Upper Egypt

Second chapter is now up and I'm glad that you like it so far. School has taken some time and I'm not having any time after school to write. But now when the tests are over I can now write more.

And now..

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters. THIS is just a fanfic

**Going to Upper Egypt**

After the loud awakening from the guards who shouted at Ryou and Katsuya to get up. At first Katsuya was about to ignore the guards commands but as much as he hates to get up early he knows that NOT getting up would cost him dear. After a few curses in his mind he gets up from his bed and looks around the room. Seeing that there's a small window above them he saw that it is still early in the morning.

Katsuya turns his head to the side and sees Ryou up and starts to walk out of the room with a yawn. Katsuya stretches himself and gets up from his bed and follows Ryou.

It has gone four days since Katsuya came to this place. He has successfully avoided Anzu but he could still hear her somewhere in the palace and he pitied the one who got Anzu's wrath thrown at him or her. Katsuya parts with Ryou since he still has to do some paperwork in the largest library of the palace and himself he.. well... He had to follow where ever his master goes. He walks to the other side of the palace where he would await for Priest Aton's arrival.

He stops at the meeting point and looks down the hallway and up. Katsuya leans his back on one of the walls and crosses his arms over his chest. These days last days in the palace Katsuya noticed Aton acting more stranger around him. Like when he was helping Ryou in the library he saw Aton sitting reading some papyrus and a couple of times he lifted his eyes barely above the papers and stared at him.

Even thinking of it makes Katsuya shiver. He even told Ryou about it but the other disagreed and said 'Even if he _did_ that. He's not allowed it goes against the Priests rules'. Somewhat the words had some effect on him but he would keep his eyes and ears open just to be safe.

Katsuya hears footsteps coming closer to him and he turns his head and sees Aton walking towards him with one of the other priests with him.

Katsuya bows quickly as the two priests stops in front of him. He looks at Aton and then his eyes goes to his side and sees the other priest. He was much older than Aton and Is dressed in a white robe and shoes.

"Thutmose this is my servant Katsuya who will be coming on our trip to upper Egypt for the coming days" Katsuya watches as Aton turns his eyes directly at him and he doesn't like what he sees.

"I see" Thutmose said. "Priest Aton shall we continue forward" Katsuya walks behind Priest Aton and Thutmose when they starts to walk past him.

'_I wonder who will go to upper Egypt. Probably the Pharaoh and his daughter *shivers* Hopefully Ryou comes with us I wouldn't want to be all alone with these guys especially him_' Katsuya stares at Aton and then he turns his looks down at the floor. '_Didn't Ryou say that he came from upper Egypt before he came here?_'

"So Thutmose are you going to bring your servant as well?" Katsuya turns his head towards Thutmose

"I suppose" Thutmose said. Aton and he stops in the great hallway and Aton turns himself towards Katsuya "Go down to the stable and see if my horse is ready for the travel"

"Yes" Katsuya said and starts to walk away from them. When he was out of the room he let out a sigh of relief.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Down on the yard Katsuya looks around him. It was the time for the Pharaoh and his men to leave to Upper Egypt and Katsuya had to go with them. He doesn't like the idea of leaving Ryou in the palace and that he doesn't know anyone else here. He starts to think what reason the Priest had that he would let Katsuya with him.

Before his thoughts got deeper the Priests and the Pharaoh with his daughter walks out trough the front door and walks down towards Katsuya. Katsuya leans his head more to the side and sees a brown haired girl with blue eyes. She is wearing a white draped robe with a golden belt around the waist and a lot of jewellery. '_Yep that's princess Anzu_' Katsuya thought in his mind.

"I have waited for this day a long time dad" Anzu says with a smile on her face as she hugs the Pharaoh's arm.

"Calm down Anzu. We aren't even there yet and this time try to behave when we meet the upper Pharaoh" The Pharaoh looks down on his daughter who gets a even larger smile on her face [if that's even possible] Anzu gave the Pharaoh a hug and she runs towards her white horse. The Pharaoh sighs as he walks down the stairs.

Katsuya hands the horse to Priest Aton who stops in front of him. He tries to avoid eye contact with him but he can feel Aton staring at him. When he feels the eyes taking off him Katsuya breaths out.

When everyone has gotten on their horses the large gates opens and the Pharaoh walks in the front leading the way. Katsuya was happy that he didn't have to walk with Aton. He was happy that he was walking with the other priests in the front and he was in the back.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seth watches as people runs past him. He's leaning on a wall with his back and stares at people who runs past him wondering why they are in a hurry. He knows very well that the lower Egypt Pharaoh is coming but he doesn't see the hurry in it. Instead he enjoys as the others are running around like crazy humans while he takes it easy.

Seth closes his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. He hears as a pair of feat's walks closer to him and stops next to him. "What is it Atemu" he says and the form next to him jumps back.

"Don't scare me like that Seth" Atemu growls back..

Seth opens his eyes and turns his head to the side and sees Atemu standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and glares at him. "How long have we known each other?" Seth asks.

"For at least ten years" Atemu answers.

"And you still haven't learned when you are _sneaking_ up on me"

"I'm the son of the Pharaoh. I never sneak"

Seth smirks as he stares at Atemu "Then what is that you are doing when you try to _hide_ or _walk _away from people without them noticing?"

"Stop questioning me" Atemu commands. "Your job is to protect and planning around here _not_ question what I'm doing"

"Sorry my dear _cousin _but it quite hard to learn that we are blood related since- well... I'm the smart one of us and I don't know about you so will you please tell me what you are" Seth sees a nervous twitch in Atemu's face and he starts to enjoy this, teasing Atemu.

"I'm the royal prince who can kick your pasty priest butt down to lower Egypt. I have higher standard than you so you can't do a thing about it." Seth starts to death glare at Atemu who got a teasing smirk on his face.

Instead of arguing back Seth roles his eyes and starts to walk away but stops for a second and smirks back at Atemu "And it's the prince duty to marry the princess of the lower Egypt" '_Yep that should do it_' Seth says in his mind.

Atemu stares horrified at Seth when he said the part with prince marrying the princess. This time Seth pulled the right straw and Atemu goes completely in shock. '_My father wouldn't accept that. Right??_' He starts to run down the hallways and towards the throne room where his father should be at this time. When Atemu enters the room he finds nobody in there. It was like the entire world is going against him.

After a couple of hours Atemu is still in the throne room and walking around the large room. The people who walked inside or past the room watched as Atemu was having a nervous breakdown. When Atemu finally hit rock-bottom he fainted. Yes the all mighty prince Atemu fainted who would have thought of that.

When Atemu came back to the living he opens his eyes and finds him lying in his own room. He sits up in his bed and gets tackled back down.

"What do you mean by scaring me like that?!" Atemu turns his head and sees a crying Yugi, hugging him by dear life.

"The worst thing that can happen to me" Atemu says stiffly.

"You are breaking up with me?!" Yugi pulled himself back and more tears falls down his cheek.

Atemu sits up and pulls the crying teen in his arms "I would never break up with you. I love you too much to give you away."

Yugi dries his tears away with the back of his hand and looks up at Atemu "Then what are you talking about?"

"Seth told me that it's my duty to marry the princess of lower Egypt" Atemu pulls Yugi closer and hugs him tight "They can't make me. I don't wanna. I would rather die than marry her"

Yugi pulls himself back from Atemu's strong but hot body and stares questioning at him "Seth told you that?" and Atemu nods. Yugi let out a sigh and shakes his head "Seth's right you'll never learn."

"Learn what?" Atemu asks.

"Seth is only teasing with you. He always do that. Remember the time when he said that if you ate a seed from a watermelon you would get a watermelon growing inside of you?"

Atemu puts his finger on his chin and starts to think "Then that means-" and his entire facial expression changes.

Yugi watches as Atemu starts to walk towards the door and he opens it "Atemu where are you going?"

Atemu stops before he could walk out trough the door and turns himself towards Yugi "First I will kill Seth and then maybe later I will eat an apple to celebrate my victory" and then the door gets closed with a large bam.

As Atemu walks down the hallways he searches trough every corner for Seth. When he eventually finds him he sees him, Mahad and his father coming out trough a door and they are walking towards him.

"Atemu" his father greets "I'm so glad that you finally are coming along with princess Anzu. Seth told me all about your plans and I'm happy for you"

"Coming along with Anzu?!" Atemu stammers

"You don't need to tell him everything. He knows it already." Seth smirks

"Know what?"

"I'm still stunned that those words came out from Atemu" Mahad said while thinking.

"KNOW WHAT!" Atemu shouts and gets the others attention. The Pharaoh looks down to his son and smiles "Like I said coming _along_ with Anzu" he said while winking. "Mahad, Seth" and the Pharaoh walks away leaving his shocked son behind.

"Seth what have you said now?" Atemu turns his head slowly and death glares at him.

"Mahad" Seth said and starts to whisper in Mahad's ear. Atemu stares suspicious at them both but mostly at the blue eyed priest.

"Atemu I didn't know that you liked princess Anzu that much" Mahad said while smiling "And that you want to marry her"

"S-SAY WHAT?!" Atemu shouts.

Seth puts his arm around the prince shoulder and looks down at him "We have seen how you look at her. How you try to avoid her when she's near. You are shy to tell her about your feelings"

"Don't forget that when Atemu saved her when she was here the last time" Mahad said and Seth nods.

"For the LAST time. She threw herself on me when she saw a spider" Atemu snarls. "AND I don't like her. She's only a pain in the ass when she comes here."

"Sure, prince" Mahad and Seth said at the same time.

"And you should know that you are eventually going to marry her in the future. It's your duty as the prince of upper Egypt" Mahad said and Atemu goes pale. He turns his head towards Seth who stands there with a smirk glued on his face "So what you said was true" and Seth nods.

"Excuse me" and Atemu starts to run down the hallway away from Mahad and Seth.

Seth and Mahad looks at each other and starts to laugh.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"YUGI!"

Yugi who was reading some papyrus got scared and now every paper lies spread around the room. He looks up at the door and sees Atemu standing there at the point of crying. "Yugi the world is going under"

"How do you know that the world is going under? And didn't you go to _talk_ with Seth about a certain thing?" Yugi watches as Atemu throws himself on the bed and buries his face in the sheets.

"Sorry I didn't catch that" Atemu lifts his head up and stares at Yugi "I said that what Seth told me was true. Mahad said that too to me and do you know what the worst part is? Seth told my dad that I want to marry that cockroach and he accepts it. I have never said I want to marry her but since Mahad said it is my duty to marry her there's no way out of it" Atemu the suddenly sits up in the bed and goes into thinking mode "Unless"

"Unless what?" Yugi said while blinking.

Atemu pulls Yugi next to him and whispers in his hear "Let's escape together."

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya tries to keep his eyes open as they rides over the sand dunes. The way the horse walks makes Katsuya swing to the left and to the right. It was a miracle that he hasn't yet fallen of the horse. Suddenly the horse came to a halt and Katsuya falls forward and feels his head hit something hairy. He lifts his head up and sees the horse black mane. He continues to lift his head up and sees everyone around him has also stopped.

Katsuya turns his head straight forward and sees a large city with a palace in the other end. The humans in the front starts to move again and they were on the move again.

They reaches the beginning of the city and the continue to walk trough the streets of he city. In front of the Katsuya sees a large wooden gate that enters inside the palace walls. When the front of the groups reaches it the gates opens and when Katsuya rode trough the gate he sees the majesty of the kingdom.

"Ramses" Katsuya looks towards the palace and sees a older man coming towards the Pharaoh of lower Egypt.

"Akhenamkhanen" the Pharaoh of lower Egypt said. Both Pharaohs shakes hands and Akhenamkhanen turns his head to Ramses side and sees the princess "And this must be Anzu. You have grown since we last saw each other."

Anzu curtseys and smiles "Thank you."

"Please come in inside the palace my friend. We have a lot to talk about" Katsuya watched as both Pharaohs walks inside with Anzu right behind them.

Katsuya jumps down off his horse and takes Aton's horse who has gone off somewhere with the other priests. He yawns silently to himself as he leads the horses to the stable. The trip has been long and it is already night and that means bedtime for most of the newly arrived people.

A man in a white clothing with a blue/purple hat on his head.

"I take it as you are tired after the trip. My name is Shimon. If you will please follow me I'll how you where you will be sleeping"

After everyone got they bedrooms where they would be sleeping Katsuya looks around in his bedroom. It looks almost the same as the one he had in the lower Egypt and he wasn't alone in there.

"Hello my name is Malik" a white/blond boy with white robe and white belt around his waist greets.

"I'm Katsuya" Katsuya says as he shakes his hand with Malik.

"What brings you here?" Malik said while starring at Katsuya and it makes him nervous. "I came with the Pharaoh of lower Egypt"

"Ah I see. I have always wanted to asks this. How can you live with _Anzu_ at the same place year after year? I don't get it"

Katsuya gave away a nervous laugh "I have only been there for like five days. You should ask Ryou. He's the expert"

Malik blinks as he stares at Katsuya "Who is Ryou?"

"A person I met in the palace in lower Egypt" Katsuya explains.

"Oh well." Katsuya watches as Malik lies down on his bed and closes his eyes "One more thing. Stay away from Priest Seth and prince Atemu"

"Why?"

"They are bloody annoying. Good night" Katsuya watched as the other teen fell asleep and Katsuya himself turns his head towards the small window and stares out.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I hope that you liked this chapter. In the next one chaos enters the palace. You don't want to miss it.

And now there's only one thing left to do

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. I'm going to kill you!

I'm back. You'll never get rid of me *_Yes I'm sugar high. That explains the weirdness _*

A new super special awesome chapter written by me. Hope you'll like it

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own the story so hands off!

While you're reading I'm going to eat more sugar

**I'm going to kill you!**

Katsuya stares up at the roof and closes his eyes. He has never been this bored in his entire life. He starts to wonder why Aton brought _him_ to one of the priests meetings. Katsuya was currently sitting by the door and stares at the group of priests both from lower and upper Egypt. He looks at the other priests and sees that every one of them is wearing a golden item on them and the priests from lower Egypt doesn't.

Katsuya moves his eyes to Aton who stares back at him. He lifts his hand and makes a gesture telling him to get closer. Katsuya gets up from the floor and walks next to Aton.

"Katsuya would you go and find prince Atemu. When you find him tell him to get here. After that you don't have to come back in here"

Katsuya stares puzzled at Aton "How am I supposed to find him? I don't know this place and I don't know what he looks like" Katsuya was about to back away when Aton stares back at him and it wasn't a innocent stare.

"Seems like we have some problem. Anyone who can fetch prince Atemu with my servant?" Katsuya moves his eyes at the other priests who is staring back at him.

"I guess I will since no one else want to" Katsuya moves his eyes to the end and sees a blue eyed man who holds a rod with an eye on it.

"Thank you priest Seth" Aton thanks.

Katsuya watched as Seth walks in front of him and stared deeply at him. "Well.. are you coming?" Quickly Katsuya nods and follows after Seth out trough the door. He walks right behind Seth and stares at him. He watches every step he takes. When his cape swings in the air.

"So.. um.. You're a priest?" Katsuya continues to follow Seth when he doesn't answer to his question.

"I am" Seth says back and goes again silent.

Katsuya puts his hands behind his head "I'm Katsuya by the way" he was about to bump right on Seth when he stopped suddenly. Katsuya stares into the blue eyes of his and the blue eyes tares back into his. A smirk grows on Seth face as he closes his eyes and Katsuya takes one step back "You know. Your smirk is really creepy" he says.

"I know." Seth says as he opens his eyes "Well _Katsuya _how's about _we_ drop these questions and find the _hiding _Atemu" Before Katsuya's mind registered what Seth said he blinks a couple of times "Hiding?"

Instead of getting explained Seth starts to walk again and the walk was quiet. As they walks down the hallways and looking inside the room either one of them said a word. Katsuya watches as a tri hair coloured teen with amethyst eyes walks towards them with a basket of fruit in it.

"Maybe we should ask him *points at the teen in front of them * if he knows where the prince is" Katsuya asks Seth.

"He knows where he is. He's Atemu's servant, Yugi." Seth says back. "Hey Yugi" the boy named Yugi looks more further up and stares at Seth and Katsuya.

"Yes priest Seth?" Yugi says with a smile on his face

"Drop the innocent look and tell me where's Atemu" Seth says back and the smile on Yugi's face disappears and replaces with a confused one "What do you want from him?"

"The high priests asks Atemu to join the torture of the meeting with us" Seth says back.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where Atemu is and-" Yugi looks quickly around and then back at Seth "Come with me" he whispers as he sees the coast is clear.

Katsuya and Seth follows after Yugi who leads them trough hallways and even more hallways until he stops in front of a door and makes one last look down the hallway and up. He knock one time and then two more but now quicker then he says "Watermelon" The door opens very slowly and a crimson eye stares at Yugi then at Seth and Katsuya "Coast is clear?"

"Yep" Yugi says and the door goes fully open revealing a very tired looking Atemu.

"Why are you hiding in there?" Seth says as he looks past Atemu.

"Well it's all thanks to you" Atemu spats back.

"Me?" Seth questions "Be a man and take your responsibility"

"Like that's gonna happen"

Katsuya looks between the two arguing humans. He knows that this would take a long time and for some odd reason Atemu doesn't look tired anymore. Katsuya walks past Seth and walks next to Yugi and looks at him "Are they always like this?"

Yugi looks up at Katsuya and sighs "Most of the times" He gets a smile on his face an reaches his hand out to Katsuya "I'm Yugi"

"Katsuya" Katsuya takes the hand in his and grins. He turns his head back to the arguing humans "Shouldn't we stop them or something?" he watched as Yugi shrugs his shoulders "It will stop in time. Apple?" Katsuya looks down at the basket where the apples is lying awaiting to be eaten. He takes a red one in his hand and brings it up to his mouth and takes a bite "Thanks"

Two minutes goes and the heat in the hallway is still the same. Katsuya and Yugi sits on the floor staring at Seth and Atemu. Katsuya lets out a groan when the arguing starts to get on his nerves. "Malik's right. They ARE bloody annoying"

"You've met Malik?" Yugi puts in as he stares at Katsuya.

"Not only met I share a room with him." Katsuya hears a giggle next to him and he turns his head around and sees Yugi holding his hands over his mouth. "What's so funny?" he asks.

Yugi takes his hands off his mouth and dries away a tear that formed in the edge of his eye "Malik is.. how will I put it" Yugi puts his finger on his chin and thinks "Prank master in the entire palace. He likes to trick people when they aren't looking. Like last year when-" Yugi tries to stiff a laughter when he got the picture in his head. He leans to Katsuya and whispers in his ear "He tricked Seth and Atemu and they doesn't still know who played it on them. It happened when both of them were arguing, like they are doing now. When both of them walked trough a door but still continued to argue. They got a large bucket of water all over them. On the plus side the arguing stopped"

At first Katsuya stared at Yugi like he was joking or something but then he goes into a complete laughter mode. When he was able to stop laughing he takes a deep breath and breaths out "Seems like this place never gets boring" Katsuya lifts his head and stares at Seth "Priest" he calls "Weren't we on a mission or something?"

Seth stops and starts to think "Oh yeah. Atemu your wedding is moved to this week"

"WHAT?!" Atemu shouts.

"Hey that wasn't-" Katsuya tries

"Atemu, Atemu. Is that how you show respect to your fiancée?"

Katsuya gets up on his feet's "Priest. That wasn't the mission and you weren't talking about a wedding on the meeting. Prince Atemu" Katsuya turns himself towards Atemu and continues "_We_ came here to tell you about that they need you on the priests meeting right away. Priest Seth were only joking with you _right_"Katsuya turns his head towards Seth and stares at him.

"Whatever" Seth mutters as he starts to walk towards the meeting with Atemu right behind him who were shouting at Seth for being an liar and a idiot.

"Glad that's over with" Yugi who is now standing next to Katsuya says.

"How can you stand out with this?" Katsuya questions Yugi.

"I'm used to it"

"ATEMU!" a loud high pitched voice echoes in the hallway behind Yugi and Katsuya. Both teens turns around and sees Anzu running towards them. She stops in front of them and gives them a fake smile "Do you know where Atemu is?" she asks.

Both Yugi and Katsuya stares at each other and then at Anuz. "He's on a meeting that can't be disturbed" Yugi says.

"A very boring meeting "Katsuya mutters.

Anzu turns her head towards Katsuya and walks right in front of him "Where are the meeting being held?" She says in a sweet voice.

"SETH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Katsuya, Yugi and Anzu looks up the hallway and sees Seth running away from Atemu. They runs past the trio and further down the hallway.

Anzu turns her head towards Yugi and Katsuya "Found him. ATEMU!" she shouts as she runs after Atemu.

"This can't be good" Yugi says and starts to run after Atemu and Seth but not Anzu. Katsuya follows Yugi's lead and follows after him.

When Yugi and Katsuya rounds the corner they sees BOTH Atemu and Anzu lying down on the floor with Anzu hugging Atemu and doesn't let go off him. Atemu pleads to Seth to take her off him but if you know Seth... well.. he's stands there leaning on the wall laughing his ass off and doesn't care for Atemu's pleads.

When Atemu spots Yugi and Katsuya standing there staring at him "YUGI HELP ME!"

Yugi blinks a couple of times as he stares at Atemu "How am I supposed to get princess Anzu off you? And I'm only a servant and we aren't allowed to go against her will or someone's else"

"SETH GET HER OFF ME!" Atemu shouts at Seth who were still laughing.

Katsuya stares up and down between Atemu and Seth. How can a woman cause such trouble? He walks slowly next to Atemu and Anzu and swallows "Princess Anzu. I don't want to go against your will off being near prince Atemu. There's something you should know about the human body when you are holding him as tight as you are holding him now he can't breath and that can cause him to loose consciousness" At first Anzu death glares back at him but then he gets a smirk on her lips. She loosens her grip around Atemu and he quickly gets away from her claws of death. He runs past Katsuya and hides behind Yugi. He peeks his head behind Yugi's body and stares at Anzu.

"Anzu I can't play games anymore and I _need _to be on that meeting Seth was getting me to." Atemu's eyes starts to death glare at Seth who were still laughing but not like an maniac anymore "Until he tricked me!"

Anzu gets up from the floor and turns her head towards Seth who stopped laughing and death glares at her. Anzu puts her hands behind her back and starts to walk up towards Seth while swinging her hips "Seth, Seth" she says and Katsuya starts to get chills down his back knowing that this won't turn out good.

"Haven't I warned you about tricking my man?" suddenly Anzu's eyes grows dangerously evil but Seth doesn't even react instead he starts to smirk "About one hundred times. But who's counting"

Seth takes one step forwards and stops right in front of Anzu's face "If _you_ excuse me but I have a meeting to go on" Seth watches as Anzu's face drops and he grins "Well then. Atemu"

Katsuya, Yugi and Anzu watches as Seth and Atemu disappears behind a corner. While Anzu is still in shock Katsuya and Yugi takes the opportunity to sneak away before Anzu comes back to her senses.

When Katsuya and Yugi got far enough away from Anzu they starts to take it easy. Currently they are sitting in the garden behind the palace. Katsuya stares at the cloud free sky above him and Yugi sits under the tree taking it easy.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seth and Atemu walks out after the meeting got over. Both of them parts and Seth starts to walk towards his own bedroom. He feels his mind going fuzzy and a blond teen with honey eyes gets shown in front of his eyes. Seth stops and shakes his head thinking that he only is getting dehydrated from the warmth.

As he walks inside his room he sits down on the chair next to his window and feels as the breeze goes past his face. He moves his head more towards the window and stares out at the garden and sees Atemu's servant Yugi with Katsuya next to him under the tree.

Quickly he moves his head away from the window and stares at the wall in front of him '_What are you doing Seth? He's only a servant. A low class servant. He doesn't mean anything to you_' Seth moves his face back towards the window and stares at Katsuya who is laughing with Yugi. He gets a feeling, a strange feeling maybe it's jealousy? '_No I'm not being jealous of that mutt_'.

Seth continues to stare at Katsuya and Yugi from his window. Why? He doesn't know. When Seth was about to leave he sees the priest Aton walking towards the teens and stops in front of them. Seth sees them talking and then Katsuya gets up on his feet's and follows after Aton when he starts to walk away. Seth sees the face of Katsuya's and he isn't happy. Afraid? No why would he be afraid of priest Aton?

Seth gets up from his chair and walks to the table that's next to the table thinking that everything he saw was just because he is dehydrated.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya lets out a yawn as he walks don the hallway towards the bedroom where he sleeps. He walks past many doors and stops as he sees Aton walking towards him.

"Katsuya" Aton says as he stops in front of him.

"Yes master Aton" Katsuya makes a quick bow and stands up straight.

"Before you go to bed I want you to follow with me" Katsuya stares questioning at Aton "To where?" he asks.

"Just down the hallway" Aton responses. Katsuya still stares suspicious at Aton as he walks past him. He feels that something isn't right but still goes after him. While walking next to him Katsuya tries to avoid looking at him.

"Katsuya as you know a servant must obey everything his master tells him" Katsuya looks at Aton from the corner of his eye "Yes" he replies.

"A servant who doesn't obey his master can get terrifying consequences" Katsuya starts to get scared as he hear Aton saying those words. Suddenly Aton stops and stares at Katsuya. Katsuya wants to leave, quickly away from Aton. He doesn't like the look on his face.

Aton opens the door on his side and stares again at Katsuya "Get in"

Katsuya takes one step back away from Aton and shakes his head. He doesn't like where this is going.

"Are you going against my words?" Aton hisses. Katsuya shakes his head slowly. He feels as Aton grabs by his arm and pulls him inside. Katsuya feels himself being pushed on something soft and he opens his eyes and sees it's a bedroom. He starts to panic and opens his mouth to yell but gets stopped by a hand on his mouth.

Aton leans his head above Katsuya's and Katsuya tries to free him from the grip Aton has him in. "You aren't going anywhere" Aton smirks. He pulls out a knife behind his cloth and puts It on Katsuya's neck. "One word and I'll slice your throat open" Katsuya feels as Aton takes his hand of his mouth but the knife still remains on his throat. He watches as Aton lower his head towards his face and whispers poisonous words in his ear "One word about this and you will not see the day after tomorrow." Katsuya swallows as he feels the knife sliding down his throat and then it's gone. The cold metal is gone from his neck.

He feels Atons hands on his chest. His weight on his stomach. Katsuya starts to tremble. Thinking that it would be better to shout for help than letting Aton going trough with this. Anything but this even if it would mean that he would die.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Katsuya shouts. He feels a stinging pain on his chin and stares at a furious Aton. He grabs Katsuya's throat in his hand and Katsuya tries desperately to breath.

"I'm not letting you go that easy" Aton snarls. Katsuya feels his head going dizzy and starts to see everything blurry. Then sweet air enters his lounges and Katsuya is able to breath again. But it doesn't end there. He feels as Aton starts to release his kilt from his body. "NO!" Katsuya shouts and feels Aton hitting him on the face again harder than the last time.

"I SAID QIUET!" Aton shout "I'm your master and you owe me. I saved you from that marketplace and If it weren't for me you could have ended somewhere worse. Everything that I done for you, you owe me with your life!" Katsuya feels tears streaming down his cheeks. He doesn't want Aton's words go trough him.

All Katsuya wants to is to die right at the spot. Nothing in his life has been good. Everything has brought misery. His family, friends, that woman who raised him like her son. They were probably all dead by now.

Katsuya moves his eyes up to Aton's and stares right at them "I would rather die than obeying you" He feels a fist knocking all air out of his lounges. Thinking that soon this would be over. The pain is only the start of his death and soon he will see his family and friends in heaven.

The weight on Katsuya's body goes away and he hears voices shouting. Slowly he opens his eyes and stares at the roof. He hears voices from men and shouting from Aton. Katsuya closes his eyes again and tears starts to fall down his cheeks. He feels as someone puts a sheet on his body and lifts his up from the bed.

"Send him down to the prison" Katsuya hears the voice belonging to a man who is holding him. Somehow the voice is familiar to Katsuya but the weight of his eyes keeps them closed and he falls asleep knowing that he was saved.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That was the third chapter and it IS so far the hardest chapter I've written.

I hope you still like it.

Who is the saviour? Well you will know when you read the next chapter.

And now...

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. I don't trust you

I'm back, I'm alive

Had a bad week but it's getting better by time.

**I don't trust you**

Katsuya opens his eyes and closes them as quickly as he opened them. The light from the sun shined right at his face and made him go blind. When his eyes gets used to the light he opens them once again and stares out trough the window. He sees that it is in the middle of the day and it was a cloud free day.

Katsuya closed his eyes again but opened them again when the memories what happened that night. He sits up and looks around. This room doesn't look the same as the one where he was in. The surrounding is more calming than the other one and this room is a little bigger. Katsuya moves his eyes to the side and sees a figure sleeping on a chair on his right.

He starts to lean forward to see who it is and then the eyes opened and stares right at him. Katsuya jumps right back and goes as far back as he can on the bed. He stares back at the man but doesn't say a word.

"Katsuya" the man said "I was wondering when you would wake up" The man stares back at Katsuya and stands up from the chair and takes one step towards Katsuya but Katsuya leans more back and almost falls down from the bed.

Then there's a sound from the other end of the room and two boys walks inside. One with crimson eyes and the other amethyst.

"We are happy that you are awake" the crimson eyed boy said "I hope Seth has been nice to you" the crimson eyed boy turns his head towards Seth who stares back with an emotionless face.

"Seth?" the crimson eyed turns his head towards Katsuya and then back at Seth.

"I think he's trying to avoid me Atemu" Seth said

Atemu turns his crimson eyes at the amethyst eyed boy "Yugi" he says "Go get Isis" the boy named Yugi nods and starts to run down the hallways.

Katsuya looks back and forward between Seth and Atemu who is talking with each other.

**Katsuya's POV**

I can see them talking. Talking about me. As I pull the sheet closer around me I see Yugi coming in with a woman. I have seen her before but where I can't remember.

I watch as she commands the others outside the room and the man named Seth doesn't look happy as well for Atemu and Yugi. When the woman closed the door she sits down on the chair where Seth was sleeping in. She puts a box in front of me and smiles.

"Nice to see that you are awake Katsuya"

As she stares at me I continue to stare at the box in front of me. Wondering what's in there.

"We have all been worried. You have been asleep for two days." _Two days?_ I thought as I lift my head and looks at the woman.

"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Isis the keeper of the millennium necklace and the healer in this palace" I watch as Isis opens the box and takes out a piece of cloth and some sort of substance that's in a smaller box. She dips the cloth in it and looks at me.

"You have a small wound on your cheek." Isis says as he points on her own cheek telling me where my own wound is. I continue to stare at her but then I start to move close to her and sits next to her.

I feel a small stinging pain on my cheek as she put the cloth on it. The pain starts to give in when she removed the cloth and puts it back in the box and then turns her blue eyes at me.

"I heard from Yugi that you tried to avoid priest Seth. Is that true?" I slowly nod and stares at the bed below me.

"Why?" she asks as she tries to make eye contact with me.

"I don't know" I slowly said "I just get a feeling that I can't trust him"

I can hear Isis breath out and then she takes my hand in her and I automatically look up at her. "Is it because Aton was a priest?" I can feel my hear suddenly stop. The memories comes flowing over me. I opened my mouth but closed it again trying to answer. "It's not only because he's a priest" I explained. I closed my eyes and sees the memories of my past flying past my eyes. "Almost entire my life I have only been used by males for their own well being."

We both stayed silence I watched as Isis walks towards a table on the other end of the room next to the door and lifts something up. She sits down next to me and gives it to me. I start to lift it and sees it's a white tunic with short sleeves and it had a yellow belt to it.

**Normal POV**

Isis watches as Katsuya looks at the clothing she gave him.

"Katsuya" Katsuya looks up at Isis who has her head towards the window "You don't have to worry anymore. Aton can't come near you anymore. He lost his title as priest and he's banned from both lower and upper Egypt and..." Isis turns her head towards Katsuya and smiles "You're free. You aren't a servant anymore. You can leave this place whenever you want."

When Katsuya was about to respond Isis gets up from the chair and walks stops in front of the door "But first we need to get the wound on your chin to heal. We wouldn't want it to get infected."

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Right outside the door Yugi looks at the door every minute that passes and for Atemu and Seth well... Yami was arguing with Seth who doesn't pay attention.

"I found out your little plan Seth" Atemu started "I'm not getting married to that frog. Trying to get me in your twisted plan is just sick"

"And what's that?" Yugi asks

"Seth is trying to get rid of me and be the next Pharaoh himself" Atemu said while death glaring at Seth who starts to snicker.

"Right. If I wanted to be the next Pharaoh I could have just threatened that I wouldn't give Yugi back" Seth said and Atemu stares puzzled at Seth before running to Yugi and gives him a death hug "I will never give Yugi to you" Atemu snarls.

"Atemu" Yugi says and Atemu looks down at him "I can't breath"

"You better loose your grip or you will kill your own pleasure slave" Seth said with a grin

Atemu send a cold glare at Seth "He's not my pleasure slave" he states.

"Pleasure slave, lover, one-night stand I don't care which one of you choose" Seth turns his head towards Atemu who got a even more colder glare on his face.

"Atemu" Yugi said again but with a weaker voice.

Atemu loosens his grip but still holds Yugi in his arms "Sorry dear" he says.

The trio looks at the door when Isis walks out trough it and closes it behind her. She looks at the group who looks back at her.

Isis walks in front of them and starts to talk "Katsuya will be just fine" she says and can see the others relax.

"That's good news" Yugi says with a smile but disappeared when she saw Isis face.

"Katsuya has lost faith in males. He doesn't trust them" All faces dropped.

"Just because of-" Atemu started

Isis interrupted Atemu before e could finish his speech "Not only because that happened two days ago. Almost his entire life has been surrounded by males who have deceived him but he didn't say what"

"So what will we do?" Yugi asks.

"I don't know. We only have time tills his wound heal and then he can leave this place. He's not a slave anymore and we can't stop him" Isis explains "I have to leave. I have to meet the Pharaoh soon" Yugi, Atemu and Seth watches as Isis disappears behind a door and then they starts to stare at each other.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya looks up when he hears someone knocking on the door and then opening. He sees a teen with spiky hair, amethyst eyes and he's holding on a basket of fruits.

"Hi Katsuya" the amethyst boy named Yugi said as he closes the door behind him. He starts to walk towards Katsuya and sits on the chair where Isis sat earlier.

"I brought some fruit thinking that you would be hungry" Katsuya watches as Yugi puts the basket of fruits in front of him on the bed.

Katsuya stares at Yugi and Yugi stares back at him and either one of them said a word.

"So- um.. How are you feeling?" Yugi asks as he plays with his fingers. When he got no answer from Katsuya Yugi starts to think that this wouldn't be easy to get him to talk.

"It has been boring without you" Yugi watches as Katsuya lift his head up and stares questioning at him "What I mean is I missed talking with you. When Atemu is on meetings I don't have anyone to talk with and I don't know where Malik's gone" Yugi goes into thinking mode thinking where Malik went "Now when I think of it I haven't seen him in three days." Yugi lifts his head and sees a confused Katsuya staring at him.

"Oh sorry I went off a little" Yugi said while laughing.

*_splash _*

"OKAY WHO DROPPED A BUCKET OF WATER ON US?!" a voice outside the door shouted

"SETH I BET IT WAS YOU!" another voice said

"NOW WHY WOULD I DROP A BUCK OF WATER ON US. IF _I_ WOULD DO THAT _I _WOULD HAVE BEEN DRY AND _YOU _WET!"

Both Yugi and Katsuya stares at the door when they hear two pairs of feet's walking down the hallway. "Now I don't have to wonder where Malik is anymore" Yugi said while laughing. He stopped laughing as he saw Katsuya staring at him. Then the unexpected happened Katsuya stared to laugh.

When the laughing ended Katsuya stared to smile and so did Yugi. "Those two are impossible" Yugi said. "I better go after them before they kill each other- Not that I mean they would do it." Yugi said quickly. "If you want to talk just call for me and I'll come right away"

And now Katsuya sits all alone in the room wondering what just happened. He looks down at the basket in front of him and takes a pear in his hand and takes a bite from it.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

When Yugi found both Atemu and Seth they weren't talking to each other. Instead they were having a glaring contest. Yugi looks back and forth between them and sighs.

"Aren't you going to give up on what you're doing? You have done it for the last ten years" Yugi said

Atemu and Seth turns their heads towards Yugi and then back at each other. Atemu reaches his hand toward Seth "Truce"

Seth looks at Atemu's hand before taking it in his hand "For the next minute forward"

"Good" Yugi said and claps his hands together "I talked with Katsuya but he didn't talk back"

"We sent you in there and you didn't achieve nothing?" Seth questioned Yugi.

"I earned some trust I think and I got him to laugh" Yugi pointed out.

"That's something" Atemu said as he puts arm around Yugi.

Seth puts his hand across his face and groans "This is going to take a lot of time."

Yugi and Atemu looks at each other and then Atemu starts to smirk "Seth is there something you want to tell us?"

Seth takes his hand of his face and stares at Atemu "What are you talking about now?"

Atemu takes his arm away from Yugi and takes one step closer to Seth "You know. You are always talking about mine and Yugi's relationship and now you have the same dilemma but much more worse than ours. Your _lover_ doesn't trust you"

"And why would you think that?" Atemu watches as Seth's left eyebrow starts to twitch and he doesn't want to miss what comes up next.

"You were right by his side for two days. You threatened a guy who said that you needed a break from watching Katsuya, It was almost impossible to stop you going inside that room when Yugi was about to go inside and- uh oh" Atemu starts to run with a furious Seth right behind him.

"Come here Atemu I won't hurt you" Seth shouts at him

"Like I'm that stupid" Atemu said while laughing

Yugi stayed at the same spot as he was when Seth and Atemu disappeared. Thinking what Atemu said. '_Seth in love with Katsuya?_' he thinks. '_Now when I think of it. Seth has acted more stranger than before. Can it be?_' Yugi's face drops down and he leans his back on the nearest wall '_This isn't going to be easy for him. Katsuya is afraid of Seth. How can Seth tell his feelings towards him and __how will Katsuya react?_' Yugi let out a sigh '_I hope things will turn out good for both of them_'

"Now where did Atemu and Seth go?" Yugi thought out loud. He starts to walk towards where he saw them the last time.

Yugi walks down the hallways and tries to fin both royalties but fails. Thinking that this isn't going to be easy since the palace is huge and it's almost like a maze. Meaning this mission is impossible.

A couple of hours later it is almost complete dark outside and Yugi is still sitting in Atemu's room waiting for him. Yugi hasn't seen Atemu since he got chased after Seth. And by now he is getting more worried by second thinking that something have happened to him.

When Yugi hears a door opening he turns his head towards it and sees Atemu walking inside. Yugi jumps off the bed and makes a hug tackle at him. Both gets thrown at the floor with Yugi on top. Atemu looks scared at Yugi when he got glomped but then relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Yugi you scared me" Atemu said while breathing out.

"Oh Atemu I have- Have you died your hair cause it has a different colour" Yugi looks as Atemu got a grin on his face. "Well.." He starts "When Seth chased after me he somehow succeeded to dump a large bowl of red liquid on my head and it gave me a different hair colour"

"Is it permanent?" Yugi asks as he pokes on Atemu's hair.

"Dunno well see after I take a bath" Atemu responds as he pushes Yugi up in a sitting mode. "Well my darling how have your day been?" he said in a seducing voice.

"Mostly looking for you" Yugi says back as he glares at Atemu. "Do you know how worried I have been for you?"

"Hey blame Seth. Not me! He was the one who wouldn't stop chasing me" Atemu retorts back.

"You were the one who stared it"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No"

"Yes"

"I'm getting tired of this" Atemu pushed his lips on Yugi's to shut him up and pushes him on the floor and showers him with kisses.

Somewhere else in the palace Katsuya stirs around in his bed and breaths heavily.

_Katsuya's POV Dream:_

_I look around the room. Hearing it's silent and you can't hear the wind going outside my window. Then I hear the door open and I slowly turn around and stare at it. I see a shadow standing there but I can't see it's face. Then why am I getting a strange feeling that I must run away from here?_

_I try to move my legs but they feel like they are glued to the floor. I get a heavy feeling in my chest and then my heart dropped._

_End dream/Normal POV_

Katsuya sits up his bed and puts his hand over his heart. He looks rapidly around the room and recognises it from his dream. It was the same room. Everything looked the same in it. Katsuya shakes his head and lies back in the bed and closes his eyes.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

So whadya like of this chapter?

And now mortals you better **review **or else I will send you to the shadow realms.


	5. Blond trouble

Getting less time to write. I'm going to work and I have long days so I won't be able to update quick.

Remember I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything of this.

**Blond trouble**

Katsuya woke that morning early and right after Yugi came to his room and begged him to get outside. Since Katsuya didn't have nothing else to do he followed Yugi outside in the back garden and sat down under a tree and looked at the surrounding.

Katsuya turns his head towards Yugi who stares back at him.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Yugi said while smiling.

"I guess" Katsuya said back as he looks at the garden that had flowers in every colour.

Yugi tilts his head to the side and sees both Atemu and Seth walking by a window inside the palace next to each other, not fighting. This causes Yugi to blink and mumbles "What are they up to?"

"Excuse me?" Yugi looks at Katsuya's direction who stares puzzled at him.

"I saw- it was probably nothing" Yugi said while shooting a glance towards the palace wondering what those two are up too.

Inside the palace people are running around just like when the lower Egypt was coming to the upper. But this time it' the opposite the lower Egypt is getting ready to leave. In the front yard Anzu is crying her lounges out. Atemu and Seth stands by the front door and waves their hands telling Anzu goodbye.

"But dad Atemu promised me a tour around the palace" Ancu whines as he turns her tear filled eyes towards the lower Egypt's pharaoh.

"That's enough Anzu" the Pharaoh tells his daughter.

"But dad-"

"Anzu!" and Anzu shut her mouth and turns her back to her father "I hate you" she shouts as she runs away.

In front of the door Seth and Atemu watches as Anzu runs away. Both men stares at each other and then back at the Pharaoh.

"That woman has severe problems" Seth said while shaking his head.

"Indeed" Atemu moves his eyes towards Seth and stares at him "You know I still haven't forgiven you for tricking me to marry Anzu when it was only a tour around the palace. And how did you get Mahad in your twisted plan?"

Seth starts to grin as he thinks back. Yes getting Mahad in his plan wasn't going to be easy but it was going to be totally worth it. When he talked to Mahad it turned out far away what he expected. When he told about the plan Mahad joined in with him.

"It wasn't that hard. When I told him the plan he joined right after I told him"

Atemu lifted his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest "And about the future marriage?"

Seth shrugs as he talks "Dunno. You have to talk with your father about that" Seth watches as Atemu starts to think and then he runs away inside the palace. Seth shrugs to himself and goes also inside. While walking he starts to think. Many thoughts hits his mind and he had to stop on one.

"What if.." Seth said to himself as he thinks more deeply then his eyes goes wide and he starts to run down the hallway. This chocked many people cause Seth _doesn't_ run and now he _is_ running past them. One of the servants mumbled 'this is the end of the world. We are all gonna die'

'_No no no noo not today. Why did she have to come?!_' as Seth rounds a corner he sees her. The woman turns her head towards Seth and grins. Seth stares back at the woman with distaste. He have always hated the woman. Her blond hair with purple eyes and a long slim pure white dress showing of her figure.

"Why hello priest Seth" the woman's voice was like poison in Seth ears. He tries to gather himself inside as he walks closer towards her "It's a surprise that you came here Mai"

Mai let out a chuckle and she pushes her hair away from her face. "Still not happy to see me" she said. Seth stops in front of her and glares at her. Mai puts her right hand on her hips as she starts to twirl her finger in one of her locks in her hair with her.

Everything about that woman makes Seth disgusted. "So why are you here? Did the prostitute school kick you out?"

Mai stared to smirk and she walks next to Seth with their shoulders almost touching. She slightly turns her head and puts her hand on Seth's shoulder "Poor Seth" she says sarcastic and Seth death glares back at her "There's no need to be envious of my perfect body and..." Mai leans her head towards Seth and whispers her poisonous words "Unlike me. You will live all alone by yourself" Seth pushes the woman away from him and Mai glares back at him. The tension in the hallway gets darker by the second.

Both of them stares at each other and Mai starts to grin and takes one stop towards Seth. Seth tries not to put his hands around her neck and strangle her. This would be his opportunity no one Is around and there would be no witness's. He stops himself when he hears footsteps coming towards them.

A door gets open and out from it walks Atemu's servant Yugi and Katsuya. Both teens stops as they see Seth and Mai staring at them.

"Well what do we have here" Mai said as she looks closely at Yugi and Katsuya. "Atemu's servant and... a new servant?"

"Katsuya's not a servant" Yugi says as he looks at Mai who walks towards them. She puts her finger on Katsuya's chin and smiles "Is that so" she says.

"Okay that's enough" Seth says as he grabs Mai's hand in his and pulls it away. Both of them death glares at each other and the glare on Mai's face turns into a smirk "Having a problem with something?"

Yugi looks between the two and then at Katsuya "I think we should go Katsuya" Yugi starts to pull Katsuya past Seth and Mai. He tries to get bother of them far away from them cause he knows that this is going to be _far_ worse than the fights with Atemu and Seth.

Mai pulls her wrist back from Seth and swings her hair back and grins. Seth crosses his arms warningly over his chest as he stares with disgust at Mai "Stop thinking whatever you are thinking"

Mai who is staring at her fingernails turns her head towards Seth and smiles "I don't know what you mean"

"Don't play dumb with me. Even if you are blond that doesn't mean you are that stupid. Weren't you together with that guy Valon or whatever his name is or did you get bored of him and sold him?"

Mai snorted "He was a cheating bastard."

"And you're not?"

Mai darts her eyes at Seth and glares at him "You better watch your tongue _priest_" she hisses.

"You better watch out or you will loose it" Seth snarls.

Mai gave Seth a last glare before she starts to walk down the hallway. Seth starts to relax when the woman wasn't no where to be seen. He leans himself on a wall and breaths out.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"Yugi who was that woman?" Yugi stops and turns around and faces Katsuya

"That was Mai" Yugi answered.

"I haven't seen her here before" Katsuya said while thinking.

"Oh she doesn't live here. She comes sometimes here to visit the Pharaoh which I don't understand why" Katsuya watches as Yugi starts to think and then he shrugs and smiles towards him "Oh well. She won' be here too long anyway"

"YUGI!"

"Atemu- uff" Katsuya stares at the floor where Atemu hug/tackled Yugi down.

"Yugi I got an great idea" Atemu said while he hugged Yugi for dear life.

"And that would be?"

"Let's get out on the market place"

"Sure Atemu" Yugi smiled "can Katsuya come with us?"

"Lets all get out of this old palace." Atemu pulls Yugi up from the floor and points down the hallway "And now to the marketplace"

Katsuya pokes on Yugi's arm and whispers "Can we trust him and is he always like this?"

"He is trust able and yes he is always like this." Yugi whispers back "Atemu are you on sugar again?"

Atemu turns his head towards Yugi and grins "Why would you think that?"

"Sugar high" Yugi said to Katsuya as the started to walk down the hallway and leaving Atemu behind.

"I'm not sugar high! Oooh look Yugi that thing is shiny!"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Outside on the marketplace the trio walks past the crowd that had gathered in their way. The marketplace is full of people and a lot of salesmen. Children laughing as they runs between people. The atmosphere is vivid.

The trio stops in front of a fruit market and buys some fruits for later.

After the half of the days passes the groups stops as they hear a familiar voice in the crowd. When the crowd splits apart they see-

"Mai" Atemu says as he looks at the blond woman who is talking with a salesman who is selling jewellery.

"No one will buy those earrings for that price. They are too expensive" Mai argues back at the salesman who is holding on a pair of golden earrings with two purple stones in them.

"I'm sorry miss but the price you gave me is to low to be sold" the salesman says back.

"Just sell me the earrings!" Mai shouts and gets ready to attack the salesman.

"Mai?"

Mai turns around and sees Atemu, Yugi and Katsuya staring at her. She blinks a couple of times before she gets a smile on her face "Atemu it's so nice to meet you again"

"Yeah- ehum nice to meet you again" Atemu coughed as he watches her coming towards them.

"Oh hi Yugi Katsuya" Mai says as she looks between the two.

Katsuya and Yugi looks at each other and then at Mai saying "Hi" at the same time. Mai puts her arm around Katsuya's shoulder and smiles. "So what have you been doing?" Yugi and Atemu stares at Mai who stares at Katsuya like she doesn't know that they are still there.

"Eeh" Katsuya stares back at Mai and he lifts of the arm around him "We are just walking around the marketplace. That's all" Katsuya says as he looks at Atemu and Yugi.

"Is that so" Mai says as she once again puts her arm around Katsuya.

"Katsuya maybe we should get back to the palace before it gets to dark" Yugi puts in to help his friend.

"What are you talking about the sun won't-" Mai gets interrupted by Katsuya who slides out of Mai's grasp "You are right Yugi. We should get back. Bye Mai"

Katsuya walks past Mai and he gets followed by Atemu and Yugi. Mai looks at the group as they disappear in the crowd. She puts her hands on her hip and smirks "You can run but you can't hide Katsuya"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"Thank you Yugi" Katsuya says as they walks inside the palace.

"Hey no problem Katsuya" Yugi says while smiling.

"That woman doesn't know when to quit" Atemu mutters "I have seen it before"

The group nods as the walks inside the library and sits down on empty chairs. Yugi sits next to Atemu on a two seated bench and Katsuya sits in front of them. Soon Atemu fell sleep and his head rests on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi and Katsuya looks at each other and Yugi pushes Atemu slightly up to get a better position.

"I guess that you will leave tomorrow" Yugi said with a sad voice. Katsuya lifts his head up but turns it to the side "I guess"

"Can't you stay for a-" Yugi pushes Atemu up from his body when he falls more on top of him. "Can't you stay for a while longer please. Just for a couple of days?" Yugi begs.

"I don't know if I can. I don't want to be a burden to everyone around here. It's better that I leave"

Yugi shakes his head "No you are not a burden" Katsuya turns his head towards the other boy "Just a couple of days?" Yugi asks again.

Katsuya gave a nod "Okay but just a few days"

"Mmm Yugi" both Katsuya and Yugi turns their head towards Atemu who talks in his sleep. Yugi starts to sweatdrop and Katsuya stares questioning. "I like when you- mph" Yugi blocks Atemu's next words with his hand and starts to shake the other awake "Atemu you are talking in your sleep"

"Uh mm wha?" Atemu says as he opens his eyes "Why did you wake me up?" he says as Yugi pushes him up.

"Well.." Yugi said as he starts to play with his fingers.

"You were talking about Yugi" Katsuya said

Atemu stares at Yugi and Katsuya "What did I say?"

Atemu watched as Yugi starts to blush and Katsuya turns his head away. "Was it that bad?" Atemu asks.

"I wouldn't call it that bad" Katsuya said "Yugi covered your mouth before you could finish your phrase"

Atemu turns his head towards Yugi who is now blushing in deep red. Seeing his boyfriend having a deep blush on his cheeks he directly knows what. The only way Yugi starts to blush that deep is when-

"It isn't not my fault that I talk in my sleep" Atemu said as he grins.

"What isn't your fault?" the trio turns their heads towards the door and sees Seth standing there.

"Nothing" Atemu said while whistling.

"And the Nile is purple."Seth said sarcastic.

"There you are" a shock horror enters the room. The blond woman walks past Seth and sits right next to Katsuya. "I have been looking for you"

"M-Mai" Katsuya stammers.

Atemu turns his head from Mai to Seth who is death glaring at a certain blond and it's not Katsuya.

"I hope I didn't scare you honey" she whispers but everyone could hear it.

"A little" Katsuya replied.

From the doorway Seth walks towards the group and stands right next to Mai who is sitting next to Katsuya in the bench.

"And may I ask what you are doing in here _Mai_?" Seth tries to keep his voice steady as he can. The woman turns her head and grins "Why I though that little here Katsuya here needed some company"

"From you?" Seth questioned her "When you talk about company you are implying on something else than this"

"Someone is going to die" Atemu whispers to Yugi.

"I can be nice if I want to" Mai spats back.

"Then this should be your first time ever doing it" Seth retorts back.

"Since when have you been nice Seth? What I've heard you are a cold-hearted jerk"

The room went silence. Yugi looks worried between Seth and Mai. He knows that if this keeps on going Katsuya will never trust Seth. So what can a boy do?

"Seth isn't a cold-hearted jerk" Yugi puts in.

Now every eye is on Yugi and it makes him anxious "W-what I mean is.. Seth has his good sides too"

"Name one" Mai said

Yugi starts to think and looks then at Atemu for help. Atemu looks back at Yugi asking for help in silence "Even if Seth has a twisted mind he has helped this city a lot. Sometimes he gives good solutions for problems" Atemu said.

They watched as Mai got up from the bench and starts to walk away from them "You may have won this time Seth but believe me it will be your last"

The door got shut with a large bam and the room went entire silence. No one dared to speak a word.

"Glad that that's over with" Atemu said as he leans back in the bench.

Seth gave a look at Katsuya who stares back at him. Seth turns around and starts to walk towards the exit where Mai walked trough.

"Seth where are you going? Atemu asks.

"Sleeping. It's already dark outside and I have a early meeting tomorrow" and now Seth is also out of the room.

"Maybe I also should go to sleep. It has been a long day" Katsuya said with a yawn. "Night guys"

"Goodnight Katsuya" Yugi says as he watches the blond leave. Now it is only Atemu and himself alone in the room.

Yugi was about to get up from the bench when he feels someone pulling him back down. He falls right into Atemu's arms. He looks into the crimson eyes filled with lust. "Where do you think you're going?" he purrs.

"sleeping" Yugi tried.

"Oh no you won't. I have other plans for you" Yugi's eyes goes wide "What do you mean?"

He watches as a grin grows on Atemu's face and he pokes Yugi's nose "I challenge you to a game"

"What kind of game?"

"A game in Senet"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya's POV

_I look around the room. Hearing it's silent and you can't hear the wind going outside my window. Then I hear the door open and I slowly turn around and stare at it. I see a shadow standing there but I can't see it's face. Then why am I getting a strange feeling that I must run away from here?_

_I try to move my legs but they feel like they are glued to the floor. I get a heavy feeling in my chest and then my heart dropped._

_There he was, Aton._

_I try to move away but my legs won't obey me. The man in front of me takes steps towards me and I try desperately to move away. Getting away from this room. I try to speak even if my lips moves there comes no sound._

_Aton stops right in front of me and smirks. His deadly voice telling me "We meet again"_

I quickly sat up in my bed and put my hand over my heart. I look around the room and sees no one else inside here. I try to calm myself down telling myself that it was just a dream, nothing else. Then why do I feel scared even if it was just a dream? Telling myself that I can't let that man coming onto me I convinced myself that he can't get to me.

I lie down in my bed and closed my eyes. It took some time for me to fall asleep since I still can smell his breath and his words echoes in my brain.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yes that was chapter 5 of this story I hope you liked it.

No harm about the blond thingie in the beginning. Don't take it personally it was meant to Mai [I don't like her if you didn't know]

Do you like how Atemu is right now? His personality?

I'm turning 18 on Saturday this month and it's going to be fun at least I hope.

And now

**REVIEW!**


	6. Nightmare

Thank you for all the reviews ^^

I'm back with a new chapter.

Enjoy

**Nightmare**

"Whadya mean you must be gone for two days?!" Katsuya shrieked

"It's only two days Katsuya" Yugi said as he and Katsuya walks down the hallway towards the front door.

This trip that Yugi and the other people in the palace has been prepared for a year and Yugi can't back out now. He promised Atemu that he would go with him.

They would travel to the north of upper Egypt to visit a town. Up there they would talk about business and to talk about further plans in the future.

Still Katsuya can't believe that Yugi will leave him all alone. In the palace. With no one who he knows except for Malik but no one hasn't seen him for days so that leaves him out of the plan. And with Mai sneaking around the palace searching for him. Let's just say that he is doomed.

"But Yugi what am I supposed to do for two days?!" Katsuya says as he walks next to his friend.

He stops as Yugi stops and starts to think. He turns his head towards Katsuya and smiles. For some reason Katsuya gets a weird feeling for whatever Yugi was going to tell him. He awaits for the answer nervously

"You can always tease Seth" Katsuya blinked and stopped breathing. _He _teasing _Seth_?! '_Where is the world going?_' He thought Why would he tease Seth for? What would it gain him except for getting yelled at or lying dead in some alley.

There is no way he would do something like that If he doesn't want a death sentence.

"Katsuya?" Katsuya snaps out of his thoughts and sees Yugi waving his hand in front of his face. "Huh? What?"

"For a moment I thought you would faint or something" Yugi said while taking his hand back.

"And why on earth would I do that?" Katsuya questioned.

"No reason" Yugi said back as he scratches behind his head.

Both teens turns their head down the hallway when they hear running footsteps coming towards them. The noise comes closer and closer by the second and they see Atemu running towards them.

"Yugi there you are. I have searched for you everywhere" Atemu shouts as he runs. When he got in front of them he grabs Yugi's hand and starts to pull it. "If we won't hurry we are going to be late"

Katsuya watches as Atemu pulls Yugi with him down the hallway.

"Don't worry Katsuya." Yugi shouts back "We'll see you again in two days"

When the running died out Katsuya stares out trough the window that's right next to him. It is still early in the morning and wonders how he will survive these two days.

"Katsuya!" '_Oh shit. Not her_' Katsuya shouts in his mind and feels two arms wrapping around his waist. He tries to move out of the grip that the woman holds him in. He feels her breath when she whispers In his ear "I have searched all over for you"

"M-Mai" Katsuya breaths out.

Katsuya turns his head and sees purple eyes staring at him. She has a smile on her lips and she moves her head closer to him "Happy to see me?" she says in a hushed tone.

"Depends on what you mean happy" Katsuya mumbles out as Mai hugs him harder. Katsuya could hear Mai let out a giggle.

"Would you like to escort me to the lovely garden behind the palace?" Katsuya feels Mai's hands moving away from his waist and moves her hands in his hands. She moves her body close to him with his hands in hers. She holds them gently as she moves her head closer to Katsuya's face.

"I... I" Katsuya stutters

"Would you?" Mai whispers as she takes her right hand and puts it on his chin. Katsuya watches as Mai gives him a sweet smile. He feels his mind going all dizzy and he forgets how to speak. He lightly nods his head and feels as Mai pulls him down the same hallway where Yugi and Atemu went.

~10 minutes later~

"Isn't this nice. You me out on a walk in the sun" Mai said as she hugs Katsuya's arm.

Katsuya looks at the woman who hugs his arm. She has a smile on her lips as she dreams in her mind.

For the last five minutes they have been walking around the garden and it seems like it never ends. Once in a while Mai have looked at Katsuya while they walked. Mai has talked constantly and Katsuya has only said like three words when she asked him something.

They stops in front of a pond and Mai sits down on the grass and looks at Katsuya

"Sit" she says as she pats the ground and Katsuya did as she told him. He sits next to Mai but has a small gap between them.

Katsuya avoids eye contact with Mai. He feels when she puts her hand on his shoulder and when she leans more closer to him.

"What are you thinking?" she asks.

"Nothing" Katsuya responds back as he looks up at the sky. He feels Mai moving closer to him. When he feels her arms coming to wrap around him he got up from the ground and starts to walk away. With Mai shouting 'where are you going?' but Katsuya didn't reply back. He just continued to walk forward toward the palace.

When he got inside there he walked past door by doors until he stops in front one and opened it. He looks around and sees the shelves with papyrus and it seems like no one else is inside there.

He walks in the back of the room and sits on a bench that's next to the wall and leans his head on it. He takes a deep breath and falls asleep.

_Katsuya's pov:_

_I stare with hate in my eyes at the man in front of me. I can see him walking towards me. He has that smirk on his lips that makes me cringe. I try once again to move my legs but still they won't obey me. I try to speak nor will my words come out._

"_My dear Katsuya" I want to puke. I don't want him to call me dear not since after what he almost-_

"_I've missed you. Have you missed me?" I open my mouth trying to tell him to go to hell but instead I said "Of course my master Aton"_

_I watch as Aton moves his hand up to my face and places it on my chin. When his hand touches my skin it feels like it was on fire. He gets a grin on his face and closes his eyes "Don't try to resist Katsuya. I can see it in your eyes that you want to get away from me but it's impossible." I screamed in my mind 'what?!' and try to move away from his touch._

"_I'm still in control over you. Remember what I told you" I feels as Aton moves his lips to my ears and whispers "I saved you on that marketplace. If it hadn't been for me you could have ended in a worse place than this... I own you. You can't get away from me. Even how much you desire."_

_Normal pov:_

Katsuya opens his eyes as he hears a noise inside the room. He pushes himself back from the wall and looks around the room. '_This isn't the same room as in my dream_' He thinks and gets relived.

He puts his arms around his body as Aton's words echoes in his mind '_I own you. You can't get away from me. Even how much you desire_ '

He feels as anger jolts in his body and holds himself tighter. Thinking he can't let that man come to him. He won't let his poisonous words confuse him or break him down. He grits his teeth's and closes his eyes '_I'm not your slave anymore. I'm a free human and you can't control me anymore. I..._'

Katsuya feels as his eyes starts to water and tries to keep his tears back. He won't give Aton the pleasure of getting him cry.

"Are you okay?"

Katsuya lifts his head up and stares at a man with blue eyes. Katsuya blinks away the tears that managed to escape him and smiles weakly "I- I'm fine priest S-Seth"

Seth stares questioning at Katsuya and knows it's a fake smile. The smile break Seth's heart inside. He wants to hug him asking him what's really going on. Knowing that's not possible since Katsuya doesn't trust him he pushes his feelings to the side and turns his back to him.

Katsuya saw the look Seth was giving him until he turned his back to him. Why did the look make him sad? He questioned himself.

He pushes himself up from the bench and stands up. He starts to walk past Seth and bows his head slightly. "I think it's time for me to leave. I guess that you have something important to do"

"You don't have to" Katsuya stops and turns around and stares at Seth who stares at him with his blue eyes. "I'm only doing a research. Nothing important" Seth says as he sees Katsuya staring back at him.

"If only I could find those roles of papyrus" Seth said to himself as he looks on the shelves.

Katsuya watches as Seth stared to search trough the shelves for the papers. After a minute of staring at Seth Katsuya walks towards one of the shelf that Seth hasn't gone trough "What kind of information are you searching?" Seth turns his head towards Katsuya who stares back at him. At first Seth had to think what he was searching for when his eyes met Katsuya's.

He turns his eyes off Katsuya's and searches trough the shelf again trying to get some control over himself "Only some papers about the marketing in Egypt"

Katsuya gave a nod and starts to go trough the shelf. He finds papyrus about boats, animals, architecture and even about rocks but nothing about marketing. He continues to the shelf above the one he went trough and when he lifted some papyrus he got attacked by dust. Katsuya stared to cough and waves his hand in the air. While muttering in his mind why they won't clean the dust away so that he won't choke on it or someone else then his eyes caught something. He lifts his head higher and sees some bunts of paper on the top shelf about five shelves higher than him.

He tries to see closer of the papers and sees that they are the papers Seth is looking for. He turns his head and smiles but disappeared as soon as it came to his face. Katsuya scratches his head when he sees that Seth is nowhere to be seen or heard.

He looks up at the shelf once again and knows if he leaves this spot he would forget where they are and he doesn't want it to happen. So he has two decisions 1: He could go and tell Seth that he found them but lost them again for telling him 2: He could try to get them down and give them personally to Seth.

Thinking of the obvious Katsuya places both his hands on the shelf and starts to climb up. The shelves may look stable but every step he took made them cracks and bends a little. Only three shelves above him lies the papyrus to be picked and Katsuya won't back down. He lifts his hand to the shelf above him and his hands slips and pulls down some papyrus that flies in the air and down to the ground. He looks back up and takes a good grip on the shelf and continues to climb up. When he finally reached the top shelf Katsuya takes the papyrus in his hand and smiles.

A cracking sound brings Katsuya back to reality and the shelf that he's standing on breaks. He loses his grip and starts to fall down. While falling down Katsuya holds the papyrus in a good grip in his hands and awaits for the pain to come when he falls down to the stone floor. He closes his eyes and holds his breath.

After a couple of seconds later he realises that he should've hit the floor by now and opens his right eye halfway. His eyes snaps open when he sees what happened. He stares right into Seth blue eyes.

"You should be more careful" he says as he holds Katsuya in his arms.

At first Katsuya blinks a couple of times and gets a deja vu feeling that he has gone trough this before. The warmth and when Seth holds him protectively in his arms. Where has he felt that before? He thought as he stares at him.

"Are you okay?" Katsuya blinks and slowly nods "Yes. I-I'm okay" He replies as Seth puts him back down on the floor. Both of them stares at each other for second. Then it turns to minutes. Katsuya looks down at his hand and mentally slaps him for forgetting why he really climbed up the shelves. He lifts the papyrus and holds them in front of Seth. He gives Seth a grin and brings the papyrus closer to his face "Found them"

"I can see that but you shouldn't still climb up there to get them. What you did was dangerous. Did you think of the consequences when you climbed up there?! What if I wouldn't have been here to catch you. You could have-" Seth stopped as he sees Katsuya bowing his head in regret. His face staring at the floor and avoids his face. Seth puts his hand across his face and breaths out trying to calm his emotion. Knowing that the yelling doesn't work and it doesn't make anything better.

"I'm sorry" Katsuya lifts his head up and stares at Seth who still has his hand across his face. "I shouldn't have been yelling at you. I appreciate that you found the papyrus and got them but you should have thought another way of getting them. Next time be more careful"

Katsuya was speechless. First he got yelled by him and now he's apologizing him. He looks down at the papyrus he's holding and gives them to Seth. "No you don't have to apologise" Katsuya says as Seth takes the papyrus. "You are right I should have thought trough this. Next time I will be more careful"

Seth watches as Katsuya starts to smile and it starts to warm him up inside. "Thank you for getting these for me" Seth said.

"No need to thank me" Katsuya replies.

"There you are"

Both Katsuya and Seth turns their head towards where the voice came from and sees Mai walking towards them- well mostly towards Katsuya.

Katsuya gets taken back when she hugs him "I was getting worried after you left me"

Katsuya turns his head towards Seth who got this murderous eyes and darts them at Mai. Katsuya turns his eyes back at Mai who is glaring back at Seth.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you priest" Mai starts to smirk as she lets her finger play with Katsuya's hair. While Seth death glares at Mai Katsuya stares at Seth hoping that he would help him out of her grasp. The way Mai hugs him makes him uncomfortable and wants her off him.

"So Katsuya" Mai said as she smiles towards him "What do you say we continue our walk in the garden?"

"Sorry to interrupt you- well not really" Seth starts to smirk "I have already promised Katsuya here to tutor him in marketing"

Katsuya gaped and feels Mai fingers digging in his flesh "Did you ask him to do that Katsuya?!"

Now both Mai and Seth's eyes were on him causing Katsuya to get nervous. "Y-yeah Mai. I asked him to do that" he said weakly.

"Well that's settled then" Seth said and takes a hold on Katsuya's arm and pulls him out of Mai's nails. Katsuya moves his eyes to the side and sees Mai fuming out of anger. He starts to move his feet's faster to keep up with Seth's. When they got out of the room and down a couple of hallways they stopped. Seth shot some glances around the hallway when he sees no one except for him and Katsuya there he turns himself towards him.

"I think we lost her" he said.

"Thank you priest Seth" Katsuya said as he breathed out "For getting me away from her"

Seth lifts his hand up and closes his eyes "I know how she can be. You don't have to thank me. Now shouldn't we get that tutoring going"

Katsuya stops and stares wide eyed at Seth "What are you talking about?"

"Well I said that I was going to tutor you in marketing and we should start it soon"

"You were serious about that?"

"What if you bump into Mai again and asks you why you aren't with me?"

Katsuya didn't need to think about what would happen. He knows it already "Then what are we waiting for?" he says "Where are we going to study. We can't go to the library cause Mai is in there"

Seth lifts the papyrus he holds in his hand and shows it to Katsuya "We have the information and the rest can I put in and about the room we have to find where we I can teach you"

"Ooh"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya stares around him and sighs "This wasn't what I thought about" he muttered.

The room where they are inside is in the kitchen of the palace. Even if it's crowded with people cooking Seth is still determined that they are going to study in there.

"Well it's this room or the hallway" Seth says back as he looks trough the papers

"On the other side this room seems so much better" Katsuya says as he looks around the room.

"Thought so. Now shall we begin" Seth said as he lifted one of the papyrus up and starts to read it out loud.

Close to the sunset Seth and Katsuya was still in the kitchen studying. The kitchen emptied hours ago but it didn't stop them. They continued to read and they were having a good time together. The time for both of them went fast and it was time to end the lecture. Seth takes the papyrus and puts them in a nice pile and gets up from his spot "I think it's time to end the lecture."

"Is it that late?" Katsuya said as he turns his head towards the window seeing that it was almost dark outside.

"It's weird how fast time goes when you are having fun" Seth looks at his side and stares at the wall.

"Yeah" Katsuya mumbles as he follows after Seth when they go away from the kitchen.

The walk towards their bedrooms was silent. Both of them didn't even look at each other. Not even a glance.

While walking Katsuya tries to avoid looking at Seth but once every minute went he shot a glance and stares at the tall brunet. He stared at his blue eyes and smiles without even knowing it.

Seth feels as he walks that someone is staring at him. He turns his head towards the direction where he senses it and sees Katsuya smiling towards him. Seth stared to grin "What are you smiling at?"

Katsuya's face dropped as he heard Seth speak those words. He slightly tilted his head to the side and got a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about? I wasn't smiling"

Now Seth got an even bigger grin on his face "But you had one Katsuya. So what were you smiling about?"

"For the last time. I _wasn't_ smiling!" Katsuya crossed his arms around his chest telling that the conversation is over.

Seth watched as Katsuya turned his head away from him. Thinking how stubborn his puppy is- '_What did I jut think?!_' Seth said in his mind. From the corner of his eye he shot a glance at Katsuya.

Seth came to a stop and so did Katsuya who stares at him wondering why he did stop.

"Well here does my walk end." Seth said as he opened the door on his side. "Night Katsuya"

Katsuya watched as Seth disappeared behind the door and stood there for a couple of seconds before he continued to his own room.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

_Aton is dangerously close to me. I cringe as he opens his eyes 'dark red almost close to black' I said in my mind in horror. _

_In a flash I was pushed down on the bed behind me. My body tensed as I felt a weight on the corner of it. I feel as it moves slowly towards me and stops right next to my body. The same deadly red eyes stares trough my body and smirks as he stares at me._

"_How's about we..." Aton moved his hand up to my chest and lets his finger do circles on it. "Turns things into like the old times" I wanted to ask him about what he meant by it but got my answer answered in a flash. I lower my eyes and see my clothing turning into the same ones that I had in lower Egypt._

_I could helplessly watch as Aton leans closer to me and stops in front of my face. I stares at him with hate- no... more than hate. I can't explain the feeling I'm having now but I know one thing for sure. I want Aton dead. _

"_Didn't we get interrupted one time?" I stare with horror. I can't believe that this is happening again. I know this time he would fulfil it and there would be no one who can stop it. _

_I lie there staring at the roof as Aton moves his hand down to my waist and I can feel as tears starts to fall down my cheeks. I shout in my mind for help. Someone please... I don't want this..._

I open my eyes and sit up on my bed and holds my arms around my body. Tears were still falling down my cheeks. I try to pull myself together but ends up hurting myself even more. Aton's right I can't get away from him even... how much I try he will always come back.

I dig my hands in my hair and closes my eyes. Screaming inside of me what to do.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I walk down the hallway with my arms around my body. I try to stop the tears coming and every time I try to stop them it comes even more of them. I stop in front of a door and stares at it for a minute or two trying to make up my mind as I lift my hand up to the door.

I knock gently on it and hears someone coming towards it with me standing behind it. I watch as the door gets slowly open and stares into blue eyes. This time I can't stop myself. Tears were now flowing down my cheeks and I threw myself in his arms.

"I don't know what to do" I said as I hugged him. "He won't just go away Seth" I let out a sob as I feel Seth's putting his arms around my body. I feel as he pulls me closer to him.

I didn't look up but I hear Seth's soft words in my ear as he asks "Who won't go away?"

I try to hold in a sob as I try to shape the word in my mouth "Aton"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Finally I got this chapter done.

A little PS and I hope that satisfies you readers.

I guess you all have been wondering what's the deal with the dreams Katsuya's having. I'm going to have you wait a bit longer to find out [Aren't I evil]

And now there's only one thing left to do...

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. I will protect you

Stupid writers blocks! Leave me alone!!!

I hope you liked the last chapter and hopes that you will like this one.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters. THIS is just fanmade!

Enjoy

**I will protect you**

Seth looked down at the crying blond in his arms. He pulls him closer to him and leans his head on his. He feels as Katsuya starts to shake and he puts his hand under his chin and makes him look up at him.

Tears covering his face as he looked up at Seth. He moves his hand to his chin and dries away tears with his thumb under his eye. He looked at him with sadness in his eyes "Do you want to come in?" he asked. Katsuya gave a nod and followed inside Seth's room.

Inside the room Seth leaded Katsuya to the end of his bed and sat down with Katsuya next to him. He watched as Katsuya had his head bent down with his hair covering his tear filled face. Seth put his hand on the teens shoulder and breaths out "If you want to talk I'm here for you" He watched as Katsuya didn't respond and kept his head low "Or we could just sit here"

"Was it you?" Katsuya mumbles under his breath and he lifts his head up to Seth and stares him into the eyes "Was it you who saved me that night?"

Seth removed his hand from Katsuya's to his chin. He stared into the eyes of his and closed his eyes "Yes. It was me" He felt as two arms got wrapped around his shoulders and opened his eyes. He sees a mass of golden hair under his chin. He hear words mumbling 'thank you'.

Seth puts his hand on the golden hair and his other hand around the others back.

Katsuya smells in Seth's smell. '_He smells like cinnamon_' He thought as he pulls himself back from him. Katsuya looks directly into Seth's blue eyes "I have those dreams" He starts "After Aton almost raped me I had these dreams when he-" Katsuya made an pause when the same dream he had this night came to his mind. He feels as his mind goes blurry and his heart starts to beat faster. Still holding his arms around Seth's shoulder Katsuya gets more courage to tell his story "It started when I only saw a black shape in front of me and then it stepped into the light. I saw Aton. He stood there right in front of me" Katsuya starts to breath heavily and Seth soothes the other back trying to calm the other down.

When Katsuya calmed down a bit he continues "Every night I see him coming closer and closer. I can't do a thing. I can't go away or stop the dream." He closed his eyes and lowers his head and feels tears forming around his eyes. "He talked to me" Katsuya bit his lower lip "He said that I can't get away from him how much than I desire. Then he was about to do the same thing again where he got interrupted but I woke up. Seth..." Katsuya opens his eyes and looks up at the priest "I'm scared"

Seth pulls the blond closer to him and speaks in his ear "Don't be"

Katsuya blinks away his tears and stiffens. "I won't let that man get to you. I will protect you"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

After a while Seth had convinced Katsuya to go to sleep. Now Seth looks down at the sleeping blond next to him and brushes some hair off his face.

Seth thinks back when Katsuya told about his dreams and it makes him go furious on the inside. He didn't want to scare of Katsuya away and make it even worse than it already was. He watches as Katsuya starts to squirm and shuts his eyes even more harder.

Seth pulls the blond closer to him and whispers 'I will protect you Katsuya. I won't let him hurt you'

_Katsuya's POV/dream:_

_I try to push Aton away from me as he lets his finger trace on my lips. He has that evil smirk on his face that tells that he will have his way and nothing can stop him now._

_I can only helplessly watch as he leans his head more closer to me. His lips only millimetres away from mine. The warmth disappeared and I feel that I can move my body. I sat up straight on the bed to see what's happening._

_My eyes moves to the side and I see him, Seth. He stands there watching me. I open my mouth to ask where Aton went but he was quicker._

"_He won't come back" I watch as Seth sits down next to me and looks down at a rod with an eye on that gave away a small light._

"_What happened to him?" I asked as Seth puts away the rod and the surrounding disappeared and replaced it with a complete darkness that surrounds us now._

"_I pushed him out of your mind" Seth said as he and I stands in the darkness. I feel happiness building up inside my mind knowing that he's gone. Forever._

_I look around the surrounding and then back at Seth "Where are we?" I ask him._

_Seth turns himself towards me "Somewhere deep in your mind. This is where your mind shows what you are going to dream about"_

"_So like if I decided that I want to dream it will be shown here" I point down or up. When you are in a dark room or realm how do you know what's up and down? _

_Seth gave a nod "That's correct"_

"_Huh.." I say as I start to think and looks at the surrounding. I shrug and jumps back as I watch as the black surrounding turns into a desert. Sand everywhere as your eyes can see. The sun shining at you from above but I can feel the heat. I turn around to face Seth and ask him where we are but remembers that this is made up in my head. After all this is my dream._

_Still I'm curious about this place since I feel that I've been here before. Even if it's just sand that surrounds us I get a feeling that I know where I am. I start to walk over the hills of sand and I see it. It's still as blue as I can remember it. The Nile._

_I turn around and sees Seth walking towards me and looks at it. I get a smile on my lips as I turn around and sits down on the sand and takes my shoes off and feels the sand between my toes._

"_Katsuya wait up" Both me and Seth turns around and sees a small girl with red/brown hair running behind another boy with blond messy hair. Immediately I recognise the small boy, it is me. I turn my head back at the girl who is running behind the younger me._

"_C'mon Shizuka. We don't all day" the younger me shouts back and then I know that the girl is my little sister whose face I've almost forgotten._

"_But you have longer legs. It's not fair" Shizuka said as she starts to pout._

_I watch as the younger me stops and waits for our little sister. I watch as he puts a hand on her shoulder and grins "How's about we walk the rest of the way?"_

_Shizuka gave a nod and gets a bright smile on her lips._

_I turn my head towards Seth who looks at the young me and my sister. "Is that you when you were young?" I blink as Seth turns his blue eyes at me. _

"_That's me when I was around six year. The girl who walks next to me was my little sister Shizuka" I explain as memories starts to come back to me._

"_Was?" I gave a nod "The last time I saw here was when I was ten years old-" I stopped as I watch Shizuka going closer to the water. Instantly I got up from the ground as I get a deja vu feeling. I feel a cold chill going down my back as she falls down in the deep water. The younger me runs towards her rescue and so do I. _

"_Katsuya where are you going?" Seth shouts after me._

"_I can't leave my baby sister to drown" I shout back as I step in the water._

"_It's only a dream!"_

_I turn back to Seth when the water is over my waist "No it's not. I have lived trough this before and I won't let it happen again!"_

_The image changed. I look down at my feet's and sees the water gone and so is the younger me and my sister. I look back at Seth and I hear a door opening. I turn my back and sees a door behind me. My eyes goes wide as I see my dad holding onto my sister and carries her inside. _

_I walk in front of him but he goes straight trough me like I'm a ghost. When he walked right trough me I see myself with my mother. The younger me has his head down in regret for what just had happened. I try to put a hand on his shoulder but goes straight trough him._

_I take a step back I see my father walking towards him and stops right in front of him. I feel a stinging pain in my right chin and I put my hand on it. I got the same stinging pain in my chin as the younger me got slapped in the face by our father._

"_You were supposed to watch over your little sister!" my father yelled at the younger me. I watch as the boy puts a hand on his chin and tears starts to fall down his cheeks. I watch as he opens his mouth and whispers 'sorry'._

_I watch as my dad lifts his hand to give the other me another slap but my mother stops him by taking his wrist in her hand. She walks right in front of the younger me and glares at dad._

"_That's enough!" I see my mother fuming with anger as she blocks my father from hitting my younger self "He's only a boy."_

"_Who is also her older brother!"_

"_He's only six!" _

_I watch as my parents argues with each other and I see my other self staring at my mothers back. Feelings are starting to come back to me as I remember how things will turn out later. I kneel beside my other self and look at him "Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault it happened" I told him. For a second I could see that the boy flinched back a little and looks straight up at my face. I could see confusedness in his eyes as if he heard something but still it wasn't here. _

_The image disappeared and I were once again surrounded by darkness. I slowly rose up and turn to Seth who is still standing at the same place when I saw him the last time._

"_A past memory?" Seth asked as he started to walk towards me. I gave a slight nod as I put my hand on the cheek and let my finger touch my skin where the pain was before. I felt that the pain is gone when I put some pressure on it. I moved my hand back from my face and look in front of me where Seth stares at me._

"_Is your dad always like this?" I watched as Seth moves his head more closer to me. _

"_That was the first and the last time. I got the responsibility to watch over my little sister and for just an second my thoughts were at another direction than her. The next thing I knew was that she was drowning" I went silent as I remembered back after my parents stopped arguing and I went to see my sister. I opened the door to her room and walked inside. In there I saw her sitting in our mother's lap sleeping and mom was sitting on Shizuka's bed. It was almost pitch black if it wasn't for the candle on the bedside table. I climbed up on the bed and sat next to my mother and Shizuka and looks at her face._

_'She will be alright' I remember mom telling me and continued to telling me that it wasn't my fault. That it happens to all humans._

"_Katsuya" I blink as I stare at Seth's face. His blue eyes staring right into my honey ones. I feel two arms wrapping around me and warm air on my neck. I stiffen as words gets whispered in my ear "I must leave now" I blink, twice. I turn my head to the side and sees the side of Seth's head "What do you mean?" I ask him._

"_I can't stay in your mind forever. I still have the outside world to deal with"_

_I feel as the weight on my shoulder disappears and sees his face right in front of mine. We are so close that our noses almost touch. I watch as he leans more closer to me and I feel a blush starting to sneak up on my face. I try to fight it and then I can only see darkness. Seth had leaved my mind and is now on the outside. For a moment I thought that he would kiss me. Would I like him to kiss me? I ask myself. Sure Seth is kind and caring but I know nothing about him._

_I shake my head and the darkness turns into another memory of my past._

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Normal POV:

Seth opens his tired eyes and stares right into Katsuya's calm face. Thinking what he would have done if he would have kissed those soft lips in his mind. What he would have tasted like. If he would response back to him.

Only a millimetre from their lips to touch each other Seto pushed himself back from Katsuya's mind and is now lying in the bed with him in front of him. Seth lifts his hand up to Katsuya's face and lets his finger trace on the others lips. Quickly he pulls his hand back as the blond starts to stir around when he felt his finger on his lips. Slowly honey eyes stares right at him.

"Hi" Katsuya whispers as he tries to keep his eyes open.

"Slept well?" Seth asks as he sits up in the bed and stares down at Katsuya.

Katsuya turns on his back and looks up at Seth "I guess" Katsuya watched as Seth got up from the bed and starts to walk towards a door in front of him. Katsuya sat there for a couple of minutes before the handsome blue eyed brunet came back to the same room where he sits. With Seth's new outfit Katsuya had to keep himself from drooling.

Seth's new outfit is a sleeveless short blue tunic that goes down to his knees, a white cape and a white belt around his waist.

"Are you alright?"

Katsuya blinked "Huh wha?" He watched as Seth walked right in front of him and puts a hand on his forehead. "You look a little pale" Seth said.

"I-I'm fine" Katsuya stutters as he tries to stay focused and it doesn't go very well if you know what I mean.

Seth takes his hand back and crosses his arms over his chest "At least you don't have a fever"

Katsuya lifted his eyebrow and stares at Seth "Now why would I have a fever?"

Seth blinked and gets a amused smirk on his lips "Well since your face is red and I can't come up with an another idea"

At first Katsuya stared at a smirking Seth and then he grabbed the closes thing to him and threw it at Seth.

Seth watched as Katsuya threw a pillow at him and by the time when he tried to avoid getting hit by it he stumbled.

Katsuya watched as the pillow missed it target and he feels himself being pushed back on the bed. He felt as all air gets hit out of his lounges and he starts gasps for air as he feels a weight on his body. He opens his eyes and stares right into Seth who is lying on top of him. Their noses almost touching each other and Katsuya glares.

"Why did you do that for?!" Katsuya snarled.

"You were the one who threw the pillow first" Seth argued back.

"That doesn't give you the right to jump on me!"

"Well sorry" Seth spat back "If it hadn't been for your pillow of death _we_ wouldn't have been in this situation"

Katsuya opened his mouth but no words came out since he doesn't know what to say. He let out a huff as he pushes Seth off him. He sits up in the bed and crosses his arms defensively over his chest as he death glare at Seth "I'm going" he said as he jumps off the bed and starts to walk towards the door. By the time he reached the door and opened it a hand pushed it back.

Katsuya turns his head and sees Seth standing there with a smirk on his lips and that smirk goes on Katsuya's nerves. He pulls the door open but gets closed again "Seth I'm warning you. If you don't take your hand of the door I'm going to make it happen"

"Like what?" Katsuya swore that the smirk on his face grew wider and that he was enjoying it.

Katsuya muttered in his mind as he glares at Seth. "You would like to know that wouldn't you" Katsuya said as he grinned.

"A little" Seth said "But what I'm more curious about is where this defensive side of you came from. It's quite entertaining when you get all defensive about something. It's almost as entertaining when I trick Atemu"

The grin on Katsuya's face disappeared and he death glares at Seth who grins widely "Oh so now I'm entertaining to you. Well guess what I'm not going to stand _here_ the entire _day_ to just entertain _you_. I have something else to do"

"Like what?"

"None of your business" the next thing Katsuya knew was that he felt someone pushing him back and feeling something on his lips. His eyes goes wide as he sees/feels Seth kissing him.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

A cliffie. How will Katsuya respond to the kiss **REVIEW** if you want to find out.


	8. Strawberry kisses

Sorry people for leaving you with a cliffie but recently I haven't had any interest in writing at all. I'm almost out of ideas in this fic too except for what happens closer to the end.

Seth sounds soooooo OOC in this chapter please don't kill me and I shouldn't even speak about Katsuya.

**Strawberry kisses**

Katsuya's eyes went wide as he feels Seth's lips on his own. His warm, soft lips locked up with his. Seth moves his hands on the door behind Katsuya and pushes himself more closer. For a second Katsuya's body panicked then he stiffened and then relaxed. He started to enjoy when Seth kisses him and he pushes himself towards the brunet and puts his arms around the others neck.

The kiss got more hotter when both males pushes themselves more closer to each other. Seth moved his lips to the blonds neck and doesn't leave one spot unkissed. Katsuya let out a moan as Seth kisses right under his cheekbone. He pulls him closer to him and closes his eyes.

Katsuya lets his thoughts flow trough his mind as Seth pushes his lips on his own. '_Is this truly happening?_' Katsuya asked himself '_Oh god. I have never felt like this way before. What is this feeling I get? Man Seth is a hell of a good kisser. I have never seen this side of him before. All these feelings growing inside of me makes me feel like I'm in lo-_' Katsuya's eyes snaps open and freezes on the spot.

Seth felt as Katsuya froze and removes his lips on the others and stares with concern at him "What's wrong?" he asks.

Katsuya lowers his face down and stares at the ground below him. He feels his heart beating faster and faster as he thinks of it. He got scared.

Seth saw that Katsuya starts to tremble and he puts his arms around the others body trying to get the other one to calm down. Katsuya puts his hands on Seth's chest and tries to push him away from him. He doesn't want him to touch him.

Seth feels as Katsuya tries to struggle out of his hold and knows something is wrong. "Katsuya what's wrong?" Seth asks as Katsuya almost got away from his hold. Katsuya stopped at those words and turns his honey eyes at Seth "I can't do this" he said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Seth asked confused

Katsuya got away from Seth's arms and stands in front of him. He puts his right hand over his chest and tries to keep his tears inside "I can't do this" he said again but louder. Katsuya watched as Seth's face dropped. "What do you mean?" Seth asked while staring questioning at Katsuya.

Katsuya opened his mouth but closed it again thinking what he should say to him. "I- I can't be together with you" he said quietly but knew that Seth could hear him.

Seth was about to say back but was interrupted by Katsuya "I don't want you to get hurt" he said quickly. Now Seth was lost.

Katsuya bent his head down a little "All of the people who I have been close to has either disappeared or died" He lifted his head up and stares with tears in his eyes at Seth "I don't want that to happen to you" he threw himself in Seth's arms and hugs him.

Seth stared chocked at Katsuya who were now crying his heart out. He closed his eyes and breathed out as he puts his arms around Katsuya. "Listen Katsuya" Seth whispered to the blond "What you are doing now is hurting me." Seth paused as he hears the others sobs fading away. "I don't want to be away from you. I want to spend my life with you. I can't promise you that I won't die cause it's a part of the life. Some things are meant to happen for a reason and they make you stronger by time. Life has its downfalls but in the end of the tunnel there's the light." Seth puts his hand under Katsuya's chin and lifts so that he can look at his face "Will you be the light in the end of my tunnel?"

He watched as Katsuya was having struggle inside of him. He could see almost every emotion that a man could have in his eyes. He saw Katsuya closing his eyes and opening them again and gets a smile on his lips "Okay"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seth watched amazed as Katsuya takes another bite from his fruit. Seth thinks back as they walked inside the garden to eat some breakfast in the shades of the trees. Seth who had brought a large basket of different kinds of fruits in it was now half empty. He have been counting how many fruits Katsuya have eaten 1 banana, 3 apples, 2 oranges, a couple of green grapes and some more but no he wasn't counting. Definitely not him. But still Katsuya was almost as thin as a stick and he kept wondering how in the name of Ra he stayed that thin!

Katsuya was about to take another bite from his fruit as he felt someone staring at him. He looked up and saw Seth staring at him, without blinking and that's scary. Katsuya moved more closer to him and waves his hand in front of his face "Is somebody home?"

Seth blinked and sees Katsuya right in front of his face. He falls backwards and leaves a really puzzled Katsuya in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Katsuya asked while watching Seth getting up from the ground back into his sitting position he had before. "I felt a really urge to lie down- What do you think I was doing?!"

Katsuya blinked "Well someone is in a really grumpy mood today." Katsuya moves himself next to Seth and lays his hand on his forehead. "Either you have really low blood sugar or you was thinking something and I brought you out of it" Seth gave an questioning eyebrow to Katsuya who were now grinning widely. He brought his hand to the basked of fruits and brought up one strawberry. He brings it in front of Seth's mouth and let it touch his lips "We wouldn't want to take the risk wouldn't we?"

Seth looked down at the strawberry and then at Katsuya. He opened his mouth and took a bite from the sweet juicy fruit. When he swallowed it he looked up at Katsuya who stared back at him.

"Well?" Katsuya asked

"Well what?" Seth asked back.

"Did it taste good?"

Seth grinned as he got a plan in his mind "Why won't you find it out by yourself" he said while leaning closer and closer to Katsuya. Katsuya who were now confused wondering what Seth meant by that. Before he could say a word Seth's lips clicked with his own. He felt Seth's tongue slip into his mouth and feels the taste of the strawberry Seth had before.

Seth parted his own lips from Katsuya's and watches as he opens his eyes. Katsuya got a small blush on his cheeks as he looks up at Seth "It tasted really good" he said.

Seth smirked as he saw the blush on Katsuya's chins. He got one more plan in his mind and he moved really REALLY close to the boy. He puts his hands on the grass beside Katsuya's body and leans his body closer "But the taste of the strawberry couldn't match with the taste of you" Katsuya got an even bigger blush on his cheeks as he tried to lean more backwards from Seth when he leans more closer to him and when he said those words.

Seth leaned more closer to Katsuya and sees the blush getting bigger "Your taste was more sweeter than it" he moved closer to Katsuya and whispers in his ear "But your looks are even more sweet" Katsuya dropped down to the ground and lies now on the grass with a really huge blush on his cheeks. Did I mention that Seth is now above him with his face really close to his.

"P-priest Se-" Katsuya felt Seth's finger on his his lips "Call me only Seth" Seth said in a hushed voice. He moved his finger off Katsuya's lips and takes his hand. He moves the hand up to his lip and kissed it.

"Katsuya"

"Um yeah?"

"I love you" Seth leaned his face over to Katsuya and captured his lips with his own. The kiss was deep and Katsuya could still taste the sweet strawberry in Seth's mouth. He felt the warmth from his lips fading away and he looks right into blue eyes.

Seth looks down at his blond boyfriend and brushes away some hair from his face and smiles. "Still hungry?"

Katsuya slowly shakes his head "No" he said.

"Good" Seth said when he got himself off Katsuya and lies right beside him. Both of them stares up at the tree above them and watches as the leafs flickers in the wind.

Katsuya turns his head to the side and sees Seth's eyes closed. Katsuya could only smile as he watch him sleep. Leaning really carefully towards Seth Katsuya pokes him on the side. He had something to ask him and first he needed to get him awake.

Katsuya watched as Seth's left eyebrow twitched but still didn't wake up. So he poked him again on the side and he heard Seth trying to stiff his giggle. "Seth" Katsuya said and poked him on the side for a third time and this time Seth opened his eyes and stares at him. "Will you stop doing that" Seth said as he sits up on the ground.

"What are you ticklish?" Katsuya said sarcastic.

"No"

"Ooh" Katsuya poked Seth again on the side and he watched as he tried not to laugh. To prove his point Katsuya poked again and this time Seth couldn't hold his laughter. He started to laugh out loud. "So you are ticklish"

When Seth was able to stiff his laughter he turns towards Katsuya and smirks "Okay I'm ticklish but is the blond puppy?"

"Blond puppy?"

"Come here"

"No way!"

"Okay then. Then I will come to you" Katsuya made a run for it when Seth was about to tickle him. He starts to run more deeper in the garden with Seth right behind him. When Katsuya looked back where Seth is he didn't look where he was going. When he turned his head he saw a pond right in front of him. He stopped right in front of it but the luck didn't last for long when Seth ran right at him causing both of them falling in it.

The pond wasn't deep but they still got soaking wet. Katsuya turned his head towards Seth and glares at him. Seth who were lying next to him sat up and offers a hand to Katsuya who pushed it away. Katsuya sat up by himself and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked.

"Oh nothing is wrong" Katsuya said "I just only got pushed in the pond and then my boyfriend asks what's wrong"

Seth blinked and tilts his head a little to the side "I thought puppies liked playing in the water"

Katsuya lifted an questioning eyebrow as he stares at Seth.

"I'm sorry for pushing you into a pond but it was an accident" Seth said.

Katsuya sighed "I know"

Seth stood up in the pond and reaches his hand to Katsuya. Katsuya looked at the hand and then at Seth before accepting it. Seth pulled Katsuya up from the pond and leads them out of it towards dry land.

"Katsuya are you okay?"

Both Seth and Katsuya turns their heads towards the palace and sees Mai running towards them. Katsuya turned his head towards Seth who stares with cold eyes at Mai.

When Mai reached both of them she directly took a hold on Katsuya's other hand since Seth has his other one. "What happened?" Mai asked as both boys were out of the pond.

Before anyone had the chance to answer to the question Mai turns her head towards Seth "I take it that is was your fault that Katsuya here fell in the pond"

Seth opened his mouth to talk but Mai was once again quicker "I can't believe you. I knew you had a cold heart but now you have crossed the line-"

"Mai" Katsuya said but she couldn't hear because of her yelling.

"-I knew I couldn't trust you. You sick bastard-"

"Mai" Katsuya said a little louder.

"-I want- no I will make sure that Katsuya won't be-"

"MAI!" Katsuya shouted and this time Mai stopped talking and stares at him with wide eyes and so does Seth. Katsuya breathed out and glares at Mai "It wasn't Seth's fault that we ended up in the pond... well only half of it. Mostly it was my fault."

"Ooh" Mai said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes. I was stupid enough to stop... in front... of the pond" Katsuya said while he was grinning.

Mai blinked "Well that doesn't change nothing. Priest Seth is still a sick bastard"

"Okay that's enough" Seth said while his eyes goes darker and more dangerous. The look in his eyes made Katsuya flinch. Yeah that scary was his eyes. Mai glared back at Seth and either one of them backed off. "I have gone trough this with you since we met but I won't let you make Katsuya go trough it also" Katsuya was stunned no speechless for what Seth was saying.

"Katsuya isn't yours he never was" Mai glared daggers at Seth as her knuckles turns white "What do you mean by that?!"

Seth made his famous smirk as he said his answer "He's already mine"

Katsuya started to get a pink blush on his cheeks as Seth took his hand in his own. Katsuya turned his eyes away from Mai since he know that she wasn't happy about it.

"Excuse me but why would someone sweet as Katsuya be yours?! He is too good for you and what happens when you get into a fight Seth. With your temperament you would just throw him out on the street!" Mai started to smirk thinking that she was winning.

Katsuya turns his head towards Mai and then at Seth '_I'm too good for Seth? He wouldn't just throw me out on the street... would he?_'

"He may be too good for me but that doesn't change what I feel towards him. I won't let him go to someone like you. There might be some conflicts but I won't throw him out on the street" Seth said and turns his head towards Katsuya "Let's go"

Before Katsuya had the time to respond Seth was already pulling him away from Mai and towards the palace. When they came to the door that leads inside Katsuya pulled his hand back and walked in front of Seth.

Seth stopped in front of Katsuya and stares back at him.

"Did you... Did you really mean what you said to Mai?" Katsuya asked while looking at Seth.

Seth put his hand on Katsuya's shoulder and looks directly in his eyes "Every word" Seth took his hand back and starts to pull Katsuya again inside "We need to change clothes. We are still wet from our dip in the pond"

As they walks down the hallways Katsuya remembered what he was going to ask earlier "Seth can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?" he said as he continues walking.

"I was just wondering is there any possibilities for me to send a letter to Ryou? I met him in the lower Egypt when I was there"

Seth stopped and turns around to Katsuya "I'll look what I can do"

"Okay"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya watched out trough the window from his room and stares out a the night. More closer to the night Seth had told him that he could write a letter to Ryou. That made Katsuya happy since he haven't talked to him for a long time.

He looked down at the paper in his hand. He have finished the letter a long time ago. He read the part over and over again to make sure he hadn't missed a thing.

He stopped reading it and looked at the full moon from his window.

Not far away violet eyes stares at the palace from distance. The mysterious person sat on a horse and grinned "I'll make sure that you and Seth won't be together anymore Katsuya"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Wow that was a lot of fluff in this chapter O_o

Finally Katsuya and Seth are together or what do you think?

Hmm who is that mysterious person in the end? Review if you want to find out.


	9. Moonlight

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I had homework up to my ears and soon my summer vacation starts that means more time for fictions.

I'm only going to say this once I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters this is just a fanfic!

Moonlight

Katsuya gasped for air. The pressure on his chest was too much for him to handle. He tries to push the source meaning the two arms that are wrapped around his body away from him.

"Yugi. can't . breath" Katsuya said between his gasps.

Yugi who had gotten back from the visit from the north of upper Egypt. The boy looks up at Katsuya and takes his arms off his friend and smiles "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist to hug you when you said that you and Seth are together." Yugi looked around the yard looking for a certain person "Where is he by the way?"

"Well" Katsuya said as he started to think "He talked something about a meeting now when the Pharaoh got back"

"Oh" Yugi said as he and Katsuya started to walk inside the palace "I will congratulate him later when I see him"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Meanwhile somewhere in the palace Seth who were waiting inside the room where the meeting would be held glares at Atemu who were grinning widely at him.

"Oh will you stop it" Seth said as he glared at him.

"Stop what?" Atemu said while looking innocent

"You know what I mean"

"No. What do _you_ mean?"

Seth growled silently "What you are thinking"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Atemu said

Seth crossed his arms over his chest "Let's just drops this and will you stop grinning!"

"Hey it's a free- No wait it isn't." Atemu said while thinking deeply "Oh well"

Moving on after the meeting since it didn't happen anything interesting Seth were searching for Katsuya thinking what Yugi had put him trough if he and Atemu were the same.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya sat by a near by chair and opened the letter that he got this morning. It has gone two days since he and Seth got together but nothing has changed since then. He was still the same old Seth that he loves.

Katsuya smiled for himself as he opened the envelope and started reading;

_Hi Katsuya_

_I'm glad that you are okay. I was so terrified when I found out what happened to you when you got to upper Egypt. When I got the letter you sent me I was so relieved when you said that you were doing fine maybe even too fine._

_So how is this person Seth you were talking about? Is he treating you well? If he doesn't tell him that I will come directly and have an serious talk with him._

_How I'm doing? I'm doing great. There aren't happening a lot down here so it's calm, if you don't include Anzu shouting in the hallways that she must see Atemu again but she has calmed down a bit._

_Take care of you and may Ra shine upon you /Ryou_

Katsuya smiled when he got to the end of the letter. He put the letter on the table next to him and pulls out a paper and a pen. He sits back down on the chair and starts writing back.

When Katsuya finished his letter he put on the table and walks out of his room and down the hallways.

While walking Katsuya thought where Seth would be, thinking what he was doing right now. He didn't hear footsteps coming more closer to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump in the air.

"Dammit Seth" Katsuya shrieked as he saw who scared him. "Don't scare me like that! What would have happened if I had gotten an heart attack?"

"I would have turned out very lonely" Seth replied and earned an questioning eyebrow from Katsuya. "Sorry" Seth said as he planted a kiss on Katsuya's forehead.

"So" Seth said as he and Katsuya started to walk down the hallway. "Were Yugi difficult on you as Atemu was one me?"

Katsuya stares at Seth as they walk "Well he asked me a lot of questions how we got together but then he had to meet Atemu. Oh and I received a letter from Ryou today" he said as he smiled widely.

"Really"

"Uh-huh" Katsuya nodded "Things are as the same when I left and Ryou wants me to tell you something. He said that if you don't treat me well he will come here to have an serious talk with you"

Katsuya felt as an arm was put around his waist and he looks to the side and sees Seth smiling "We wouldn't want that to happen"

The walk was quiet. Too quiet Katsuya thought and decided to stop it.

"Katsuya" Katsuya turned his head towards Seth and saw that it was him who talked. "Yes?" he said.

"Do you have any plans during this evening?"

Katsuya had to think for a second before he would respond "I don't think I have. Why do you ask?"

"It's going to be an surprise that I'm going to reveal later" Seth said back.

Later that day Katsuya waited for Seth outside the palace where he would meet him. When he thought of it Seth have been all mysterious and didn't even give him some kind if a clue what it could be.

When he heard footsteps coming closer to him he turned his head to the side and saw Seth walking towards him.

"Let's go" Seth said as he walks past Katsuya.

Katsuya walks right next to Seth as they walk past the houses in the city. In the horizon the sun as starting to hide behind the mountains and a full moon would soon shine up the night.

Katsuya thought what Seth is up too and what he is hiding away from him. While walking he looks around to find some kind of a clue that would give him some kind of a hint what's going on.

It felt like hours when he and Seth walks and Seth was still quiet about the surprise that he was going to show him.

"Seth where are you taking me?" Katsuya asked as he was getting more curious.

"Patience" Seth responded.

"I've waited since this afternoon" Katsuya groaned "Couldn't you give me some kind of a hint? Katsuya watched as Seth starts to smirk. "Sorry puppy but no" Ever since he and Seth had gotten together Seth had given Katsuya the name puppy. Katsuya didn't mind the name so he allows Seth to call him that.

"We are almost there" Seth said as he leads Katsuya more deeper in the city.

After some more we're almost there Katsuya was starting to get irritated and now they were out in the desert and it was cold! When the sun is out it's extremely hot but at night it's cold and Katsuya thought that Seth could have at least told him to dress warm because they would go outside in the night. When Katsuya was about to ask Seth for at least the hundredth time Seth points to the sky and when he looks at it he sees stars flying across the sky. Amazed by the sight he doesn't know what to say.

"What do you think?" Katsuya turns his head to the side and smiles towards Seth "I love it"

Seth grinned as he sits down on the ground with Katsuya next to him. Both of them watched as the stars flies above them. The moment was just perfect to Katsuya. Sitting by the Nile with Seth next to him and watching the stars.

Still Katsuya can't stop thinking how Seth could know that it would happen now. From the corner of his eye he looks at Seth who were staring at the sky. Now Katsuya had two options either he would ask or just enjoy the moment they have right now. But eventually curiosity won "How did you know that it would happen now?"

He watched as Seth turns his head towards his direction and smirks "Well I had to do a lot of maths, what position we were and-"

"You asked Isis didn't ya?" Katsuya said suddenly.

Seth stared with his surprised face at Katsuya as he thought how he could know that. Then the surprised face turned into a smirk "How did you know?"

"Well Isis is the only one who can predict the future. At least what I know"

Seth nods as he moves more closer to Katsuya "You aren't only cute but smart too"

Katsuya shrugged as he stares at Seth "It happens sometimes"

The next thing Katsuya knew was that he was being pushed down on the ground and he was staring right into icy blue eyes. He watched as Seth leaned his head more closer to his face and planted a quick kiss on his lips. The move caused Katsuya to blush faint pink.

Seth put his hand under Katsuya's chin and lifts it gently up. He moved his face close to Katsuya's so that their noses touch each other. The blush on Katsuya's chins grew bigger and got an darker colour.

Seth smirks as he sees Katsuya trying to fight against the blush. He pushed his lips on Katsuya's and the kiss became more hotter by the second.

Katsuya pulls Seth more closer to him. Hungering for more that Seth was giving him.

The hours went by and soon the sun would rice up from the desert. Both Seth and Katsuya decided to get back to the palace before someone would notice that they have been gone the entire night. They came in front of the palace and stopped right in front of the door that leads inside it seeing someone standing with its back towards them. The person had a cloak covering its body and made difficult for Seth and Katsuya to know who it is.

Seth who were starting to get annoyed with staring at it and raised his voice as he took an step forward "Who are you and what do you want?"

The figure slowly turned around and stares right at them. Seth and Katsuya watched as the human lifted its hands to the hood and revealed its face.

Both boys held their breaths as they saw who it was.

Katsuya opened his mouth and stares with wide eyes "Mai why did you come back?"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Oh no she's back. What will she do this time?

Sadly but yes this chapter is short but at least it's an update.

Review please.


	10. Leaving

Another update isn't it fun?

My summer vacation has begun and I'm enjoying life.

So here I give you the tenth chapter of the The Night Of Egypt

Leaving

"I don't know what to do Yugi" Katsuya said as he and Yugi sat in the library. "It have gone four days since she came back and I haven't seen her since Seth and I found her by the door"

Yugi stared puzzled at Katsuya as he goes on with his talk. Ever since Mai came back she have avoided Katsuya and that brought some suspicions to him. Why was she avoiding him? From the first sight she have tried to stay close to him, too close but now she was avoiding him. At first Katsuya thought that she accepted that he and Seth are together but after two days he thought she was planing on something and from what Seth had told him (and the others) she wasn't the kind that would give up so easily.

"What makes you think that she-" Yugi looked around the room and leans more closer to Katsuya and whispers "Do you think that she's planing on something?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. Think about it, why after so many tries trying to seduce me and then suddenly avoids me. I have this feeling telling me that something is going on"

Yugi thought as he he stares down at the floor thinking about the possibilities. Sure Mai wouldn't give up easily but would she do something like that? "I don't know what to say Katsuya" Yugi said as he turned his head towards his friend "Just don't do anything stupid."

Him doing something stupid? Right. Before Katsuya could have any chance to respond to that Yugi put in quickly "What I'm saying is you don't know what she's doing and maybe she isn't after anything. The only thing you can do is keeping a low profile and staying cautious"

Katsuya gave a sigh of defeat "Fine Yugi I won't do anything 'stupid'. By the way have you seen Malik? I haven't seen him for many days"

Slowly Yugi shakes his head as he thinks "No I haven't and I'm starting to get worried about him. I hope nothing has happened to him"

"Do you think that maybe he have run away?"

"That's almost impossible to do" Yugi said as he stares wide eyed at Katsuya "Haven't you seen the guards that's around the palace? You need an miracle to do something like that"

"Then what's our other options?"

Yugi's eyes saddened as he lowers his head "Maybe he's been sent away from here"

"He wouldn't go without saying goodbye" Katsuya said suddenly. "It must be something else"

"I hope your right" Yugi said as he sighed.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya watched as Seth was reading a book in the garden. Katsuya was still trying to figure out what Mai is planing and how he could avoid it, if it was directed towards him.

Seth looks at Katsuya trough the corner of his eye and see him thinking deeply. He puts his book down on the grass and turns back to him "What are you thinking about?"

Katsuya blinked as he got out of his thought and looks at Seth "Nothing really"

"oh" Seth said as he leans more closer to Katsuya "What did you think about?"

Katsuya tries to look away from Seth trying to get the other one to understand that he doesn't want to share his thoughts. After thinking he sighed and turns back to Seth "Okay but don't get upset" he watched as Seth gave him a nod "So... um I was thinking why Mai has avoided me since we found her on the doorstep." Katsuya made an small pause to watch Seth reaction but he still had his poker-face on. "I got these thoughts that she is planing on something and that's what I were thinking"

Seth stared at Katsuya and sighed "You silly puppy. What can she do except for talking and manipulating people, nothing. Don't worry about it"

"But"

Seth pushed his finger on Katsuya's lips and silenced him "Don't worry"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya walked down the hallway towards the room he shares with Seth. He opened the door and saw an envelope on the floor with his name on it. He knelt down and picked it up and opened it and read it.

The letter was from Ryou and it said that he would be coming tomorrow to visit him. This made Katsuya very happy since he haven't seen his friend for a really long time and he was missing him.

Suddenly there was an knock on the door and someone opened it. Katsuya turned around and saw Mai standing there. She closed the door and stands there staring at him.

Katsuya was starting to get confused why she walked inside the room and in the room he is sharing with Seth. He watched as she walks closer and closer to him "Mai what are you doing here?" and all he received was a grin.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seth stopped right in front of his door as he heard some noises inside his room.

Seth heard a woman voice saying "I don't know what you mean" and it was awfully familiar to him.

"You know what I mean Mai!" Seth's eyes goes wide as he heard Katsuya's voice saying that to Mai.

"Please Katsuya think about it how it will turn out in the future."

"No I won't"

Seth slammed the door open and saw Mai and Katsuya on the bed with Katsuya holding Mai down. His face was deathly close to hers.

Immediately Katsuya looked up and saw Seth staring at him and Mai. He removed his hands from Mai's wrists and got off the bed. He looks at Seth who is glaring at him. Katsuya took one step closer to him "Seth it doesn't seems like it looks like. Mai just-"

Seth lifted his hand up and silenced Katsuya "I don't want to hear it"

"But Seth please listen to me!" Katsuya pleaded.

The glare turned into a cold one that sent chills down on Katsuya's back "I don't want to hear a thing from you. In fact I don't want to see you again"

Katsuya tries to reach for Seth's arm but he pulls it away. Tears were now starting to form around his eyes "Seth... please" Katsuya slowly shakes his head as he watches Seth walking out trough the door.

Katsuya fell down to his knees and tears were now falling down his cheeks. His heart broken from the one who he loves said that he doesn't want to see again.

Mai sat up on the bed and rose from it and kneels beside Katsuya and puts her hand on his shoulder. Katsuya doesn't look at Mai. He takes her hand off his shoulder and walks out trough the door and leaves Mai there on the floor.

Katsuya's POV

I ran as fast I could after Seth. I want to explain everything to to him about what happened. He misunderstood everything and I don't want to lose him. I can't deal with the pain of loosing him if he would disappear from my life. I wouldn't even survive a day without him.

_'Damn you Mai'_ I shouted in my mind as I try desperately to find him.

I stopped as I saw Atemu and Yugi standing in the hallway staring down at it. Thinking that they have might seen Seth walking by.

"Have you seen Seth" I said as he walked over to them but made sure that I dried away my tears. I watch as they turns their eyes at me and stares confused at me.

"Yeah he walked by us a minute ago but he was acting all weird" I watched as Yugi turns his head towards Atemu

"Well he shouted at us to leave him alone" Atemu said while shrugging. Atemu turns his head towards me and stares questioning at me "Did something happen?"

The reality hit me and I faced the truth. Seth doesn't want anything to do with me and to be near me. I lower my gaze and try to stop the tears from coming.

"Katsuya?" I look up and see Yugi standing in front of me and looks worried at me "Has something happened between you and Seth?"

I know that I can't stay here anymore. I need to leave this place and try to forget about him even if it will be hard. I already gave my heart to him, my love and thrust. "I can't stay here anymore" I mumbled and starts to walk down the hallway.

"Katsuya where are you going?" Yugi said as he runs after me with Atemu right behind him.

"Anywhere but here" I said back but I felt someone hugging my arm and stopped me from walking. I looked down and saw Yugi hugging it for dear life with tears starting to form around his eyes.

"You can't leave" Yugi said as the tears starts to run down his cheeks "I don't want you to leave."

"Please Katsuya think trough it" Atemu said as he walked over to my other side since Yugi occupied my other. "If something has happened between you and Seth go talk with him and don't run away from your problems"

I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek "He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore" I said as I opened my eyes. "I need to leave" I got my arm free from Yugi and I continue my walk.

"Katsuya" I stopped as I heard Atemu's voice. I turn around and see him walking towards me "Come" he said.

I stared at him for a second or two but then I followed him with Yugi next to me. I wondered where Atemu were taking me. He lead me trough the hallways and then suddenly we were in the horse stable.

I stopped in the doorway and watched him walking towards some horses and picked one of them. I watched as he leads the golden brown horse towards me and gives me the end of the rein to me. I look at him questioning If he was serious.

"This is Safiya" Atemu introduced the horse to me as he petted it. "She will be yours now"

I stare at him with wide eyes as I try to find my words "Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious" Atemu said and I saw Yugi giving him an sceptical look.

"I will take good care of her" I said as I smiled towards Atemu and Yugi. "Before I forget" I pulled out a piece of paper in an envelope and handed it to Yugi "Will you give this to Ryou tomorrow when he comes"

Yugi looked up at me and looked surprised "You won't see him when he comes?"

"I can't Yugi"

For a second Yugi hesitated but then he nodded "I'll give him the letter"

"Then I guess this is goodbye" Atemu said as he looked at me with his crimson eyes.

I gave a nod "Yeah"

I watched as Yugi gave me a hug and I hugged him tightly back "I'm going to miss you" he said.

"Same for me" I said as I smiled sadly. Yugi pulled himself back from me and I turned myself towards Atemu.

"I hope that we'll see again" he said as he reached his hand to me.

I took his hand in my "Sometime in the future"

After our goodbyes was said I jumped up on the saddle of the horse and rode out of the stable and out trough the gates that I once lived in. I gave the place one last look before it was out of my sight and rode out in the unknown.

I stare up at the sky wondering where I should go and deep in my heart I wondered if he missed me. Hoping that we'll meet each other again someday.

I felt as Safiya stopped and I looked down at her wondering why she stopped all of sudden. When I stare at the direction where she looks I saw a small house, in the middle of the desert. I smiled towards her and petted her mane "Good job"

When I got closer to the house it seemed to be abandoned but I knocked on the door to be sure. I got no respond from the inside and I opened the door. Everything inside it was an mess but I managed to find a candle that I could lit it.

After looking around the small house I decided it was time to go to sleep. I lied down at the bed and stares at the roof. Thoughts swirls around in my head as I think of all the friends that I managed to get and those who I left. The loved one who didn't want to listen to me and who told me that he doesn't want to see me.

After I finally got to sleep I woke up by a noise. I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed and looked around trying to find the source of the noise. My eyes fell down to the floor and saw an broken vase. I got up in my bed and started to walk towards it but I felt as someone pushed me hard to the side. A hand on my mouth and something sharp on my neck I stare at the one who holds me pinned to the wall. I stare into its eyes, its dangerous eyes and I feel my body go stiff.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

OMG a lot of things happened.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't hate me for doing this but I'm going to have Mai punished for doing it and it won't be a nice one. Ideas are welcomed for her punishment ^^

Wondering who the dangerous guy in the end is? Then you'll have to wait till the next chapter.

Review please


	11. Meet the Thief King

And now the continuation

**Meet the Thief King**

Katsuya stares at the one who holds him pinned to the wall.

"One wrong move and I'll slice your throat open" a dark voice said and Katsuya felt as the hand was removed from his lips but the sharp thing on his neck still remained. Katsuya holds his mouth shut as the dark figure in front of him takes an closer look at him.

Light flashed in front of Katsuya and it gave him a better view of the intruder. It was a man with white hair and he was staring with his purple eyes at him.

"Hey Bakura did you find something interesting" Katsuya moved his eyes from the stranger #1 to the stranger #2 at the door who were the one who lit the candle.

The guy named Bakura turns his head towards the blond guy with a crazy haircut who were now standing next to him "So you did find something" the blond guy smirked.

Bakura lifted his free hand and hit smacked on the other guys head "Shut up Marik!"

Marik rubbed his head as he death glares at Bakura "You really don't have any sense of humour" Bakura got ready to smack him on the head again until a third voice broke in "Hey keep it down guys"

"We're in the middle of the desert. Who the fuck could hear us?" Marik spat out and saw in the right time when Bakura swings his fist towards him. He ducked "HA you missed!" He shouted but was hit on the head from behind. "Will you stop doing that Malik!" Marik growled

_'Malik?'_ Katsuya thought in his mind and looks past Bakura and saw Malik standing there but not in his usual outfit. He was wearing a black cape with a grey robe. The guy Marik was wore the same outfit except that he had a purple cape and a black robe. In the matter of fact they looks almost the same except for their haircuts.

Malik sent a glare at Marik who glares back at him. Bakura let out a groan and muttered "Why am I always surrounded by idiots?"

"Hey Bakura-" Malik said as he takes his eyes off Marik's and looks at Bakura but stopped talking as he saw Katsuya "Oh shit"

"Yeah nice to see you too Malik" Katsuya said as he grinned awkwardly.

Bakura stares back and forth between Katsuya and Malik "Do you two know each other?" he said as he points the knife between them.

"Well it depends" Katsuya said

"A little" Malik said.

"Malik have you been hiding something from me?" Marik said drastically.

Bakura smacked Marik on the head "Did I say that you could speak?"

"STOP DOING THAT!" Marik shouted at Bakura as he puts his hands on his head "I'm not a punching bag!"

Katsuya sweat dropped as he watches Bakura and Marik arguing with each other.

He felt as someone grabbed him by his arm and pulls him outside trough the door. He watches as Malik closes the door and the shouting (and cursing) was minimised so that they could talk undisturbed.

Malik gave Katsuya an serious look "What are you doing outside the palace and in a place like this?"

"I would like to ask you the same thing and why are you with those guys?" Katsuya said as he points inside the house.

"Fine I'll tell you first but you better answer me when I'm done" Malik said and Katsuya nodded. Malik breaths in and then out and starts to explain "I was never an servant at the palace in the first place. I Malik Ishtar is a thief." Katsuya stares wide eyed at Malik as he continues "And Marik is my boyfriend who I met a couple of years ago. And Bakura well... We just met somewhere along the way."

"Then how did you end up in the palace?" Katsuya questioned.

Malik thought back a bit "I was there on a mission which I won't tell you what it is. Mostly to investigate the inside. Once in a while I sneaked outside but no one seemed to notice my disappearance" Malik stopped there and points at Katsuya "Now it's your turn"

Katsuya swallowed "Okay. Did you know that Seth and I was together?" he watched as Malik gave a nod "Well the thing is that Mai came into our room and she pushed me down on the bed. I managed to push her that she was under me and I told her that I wasn't interested in her and then-" Katsuya couldn't forget the look Seth had on his face as he saw them on the bed. "Seth walked in and saw us." Katsuya had to take an deep breath before he could continue "Seth broke up with me"

Malik's face dropped "What an moron!" Katsuya watches as Malik starts to walk around in circles "He might be an annoying guy but even he isn't THAT stupid."

When Malik had calmed down and stopped cursing Seth's soul both him and Katsuya sat down in front of the house, leaning their backs on the wall. They watched as the sun starts to rice in the horizon. Once in a while Katsuya stared at Malik trough the corner of his eye. He didn't seem that different from the first time he met him.

"Malik" Katsuya said as he turns his head towards him.

"Yeah" Malik responded

Katsuya bit his lip "What would you have done in my place?"

"If it would have been Marik?" Katsuya gave a nod

Malik thought for a second and closed his eyes. He breathed out "For starters I would have hunt down the bastard. Then I would have kicked his ass and then the rest is history but that's me not you."

"Do you think the choice I did was right?"

Malik leans more closer to Katsuya and puts his hands on his shoulders "Listen to me. Seth doesn't deserve you. You tried but he wouldn't listen and don't blame yourself, forget about him. There's an saying don't build your house on sand, build it on a rock"

"For starters we are in Egypt. There's sand everywhere and second how does that make any sense in this?"

"What I mean is if you build your house on sand it will be unstable when the storm comes and meaning that the relationship will also be unstable. Now if you build it on a rock it will be totally opposite" Malik explained quickly.

"Huh" Katsuya breathed out still a little confused.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya opened the door and walks inside with Malik right behind him. The candle was almost burned out and the first thing Katsuya saw was Bakura leaning steadily on the wall in an sitting position, with his eyes close. Then he turns his eyes next to the door and sees Marik doing the same thing. Both asleep and Katsuya guessed that the arguing took the energy from them. At least it is nice and quiet.

Katsuya sat down on the bed and rubs his eyes. Still tired from the visit he got early in the morning.

Malik sits down next to Katsuya and sighs "Those two an really get you tired" he said as he stares at Bakura and Marik. "I don't know how I can endure with it"

"Well you are still alive so far" Katsuya put in.

"Barely" Malik muttered "So how is Yugi doing?"

Katsuya stares at Malik taken aback by the change of discussion "He's doing fine. But I don't know how Ryou will be"

Malik leans his back on the wall and stares at Katsuya "Oh. How come?"

"I was supposed to see him today and how it look right now it won't happen"

"You'll meet him another day" Katsuya didn't respond. He only stares at the floor.

"Okay will you stop talking" Both Malik and Katsuya looks up and sees Marik glaring at them "I'm tired and that baka thief wouldn't keep his mouth shut. So I would want to hear less talking about that guy Ryou and more sleeping please"

"Who is this _Ryou_?" Bakura who got awake from Marik's complaining got curious about this Ryou. He ignores the protests from Marik and stares at Katsuya and Malik.

"Ah well he's my friend that I met in lower Egypt" Katsuya said "I was supposed to meet him today but I'm not able to"

Bakura got up from the floor and starts to walk towards Katsuya "Is this Ryou too nice for his own well being?" Katsuya gave an nod "Is he blond and have brown eyes?" once again Katsuya gave a nod. Now Bakura was right in front of his face staring right into his eyes. "Have Ryou been there for five years?" Katsuya was speechless. How could that guy who he have never met before know about Ryou? Unless...

"How do you know him?" Katsuya said calmly.

He watched as Bakura smirks "He was taken away from me, five years ago"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

A large gate opened and the group of humans and horses walks trough it. In the back Ryou got off his horse and looks around the place trying to search for a special person.

Meanwhile Atemu, his father and Yugi walks out on the front yard to meet their guests but Yugi was searching for Ryou and he had no clue what he looks like. He gave Atemu a nod and walked off. He walked past many humans but still no sight of Ryou at least what Yugi thought. He stopped and saw an boy with white hair leading the horses to the stable. At that moment Yugi thought that that might be Ryou so he follows the boy.

He walks inside the stable and sees the white haired boy petting the horse on the mane. Yugi gathered his thoughts and pulls out the letter and walks up to him. "Are you Ryou?"

The boy turns around and stares wondering at Yugi "Yes I'm Ryou but who are you?" Yugi was relieved that he found Ryou but knew that the rest wouldn't be easy "My name is Yugi and I'm here to deliver an letter for you"

Ryou points at himself "To me? From who?"

"From Katsuya" Yugi said as he tries to stay calm. "Things happened and Katsuya won't be able to see you. The letter will explain it all"

Yugi watched as Ryou opens the letter and lets his eyes read trough it. When he came to the end of the letter Ryou folds it and stares at Yugi "Where's priest Seth?"

Yugi points up "I think he's somewhere in the palace" He watched as Ryou walks past him and walks outside. Quickly Yugi follows after him "Ryou where are you going?"

Ryou didn't stop he continues to walk towards the front door. Yugi senses that something is going to happen and he hurries right next to Ryou. "Ryou just calm down-"

"I am calm" Ryou said back "I'm just going to have an word with priest Seth"

Yugi stopped and watched Ryou walk inside the palace. "What's going on?" Yugi looks to his side and sees Atemu standing there. He turns his head back to the door and walks after Ryou "I don't know but I'll go after Ryou so that nothing will happen to him"

"I'm coming with you" Atemu said back.

Ryou walks down the first hallway to an next one. He walk and walks trough hallways until he sees someone walking out trough the door in front of him. A tall brunet with icy blue eyes.

"Excuse me" Ryou says and the brunet stops and turns towards him. "Are you Seth?"

"It depends who's asking" the brunet said as he looks down at Ryou

"Me Ryou asks. Are you priest Seth?"

"It's me" Seth said

Ryou gathers his courage and stares at Seth "Do you know who I am?"

Now Seth is lost. This is his first time seeing the boy, so how could he know who he is. Ryou awaits for an answer but didn't get any. Thinking that that man doesn't know who he is he will introduce himself "I'm Katsuya friend from lower Egypt and I have an word to speak with you-"

"I won't listen to this." Seth said as Ryou spoke "I don't want to hear anything from you nor the friend of yours" Seth starts to walk down the opposite way from Ryou but Ryou was prepared for this. He walks in front of Seth and blocks his way by spreading his arms out "You will listen to what I have to say even if you don't like it."

Seth stare turns into an glare "Why should I listen to you? What you're about to tell me doesn't interest me"

"Because you're unfair" Ryou said and that made Seth's face to drop but turns back into his glare. "D-Did you even listen to what Katsuya was going to say when that happened? Or did you just believe in what you saw without even asking?" Seth was about to open his mouth until he saw Ryou lowering his head "Katsuya wouldn't do that." he whispered. Ryou lifts his head up and stares at Seth "Have you heard about when Katsuya was young? The last eight years of memory have been burned to his memory. His village have been burned down along with his only family and friends, the only one who wanted to take care of him when he was young was an woman. She took care of him like an mother would but by the time he was fifteen she got ill and he was taken away from her. They left her to die and Katsuya was sold." Ryou tries to hold in the tears that starts to form around his eyes "Every night that I've been with Katsuya I could hear him speak in his sleep. He lives over the times in his sleep. He can't get away from them and he has a hard time letting people know him because everyone that he has let close has either died or disappeared."

Seth stares with wide eyes at Ryou "When he met you it was the first time he let anyone coming really close to him. He trusted you"

Atemu and Yugi came running down the opposite hallway and sees Ryou standing in front of Seth with tears in his eyes. Yugi was about to run up to Ryou but Atemu stopped him and shakes his head.

"Katsuya write me letters telling me about his day and I knew that was the first time in many, many years he's been that happy. He wouldn't do that Seth! He wouldn't just give up everything just like that! Don't you trust him?" Ryou holds up the letter that he has in his hand and holds it in front of Seth.

Seth looks down at the letter and then at Ryou "This is the last letter I got from Katsuya. Read it and from now on I won't bother you anymore" Ryou walks past Seth and towards Yugi and Atemu. He stops and looks back and sees Seth already leaving.

"I have never seen anyone talking to Seth like that before" Atemu said "I thought he was going to rip you into pieces"

"Well I'm glad that someone talked with him" Yugi said as he smiles towards Ryou.

"Now it's only up to him to make the next move if he does it" Ryou said sadly

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seth looks down at his hand and stares at the letter. Why should he priest Seth listen to what an servant said to him. Thinking that he shouldn't let the words come to him he sits down on his bed and tosses the letter across the room.

He lays down on the bed and stares at the roof. He saw Katsuya on top of Mai isn't that enough proof that he was cheating on him? Also with the person who he hates the most.

_'When he met you it was the first time he let anyone coming really close to him' _Seth shakes his head and groans out loud as Ryou's voice echoed in his mind.

_'Katsuya wouldn't do that'_ the voice said again. '_He trusted you' _Now the voices starts to get on Seth last nerve. He sits up in his bed and looks in front of him. The letter still lying on the floor also gets on his nerve.

He got up from his bed and walks towards the letter and picks it up. Immediately he goes back to his bed and sits down. The letter that lies right next to him starts to get more interesting and also he wants to know what Katsuya has written in it.

Seth shakes his head and walks to the window and looks out. How could an simple letter get him so, cleft. He wants to read it but his pride tells him no.

The sun starts to set and Seth turns his back towards it and stares at it, the letter. He sits back at the bed and picks up the letter in his hand and unfolds it and starts to read it.

_~To Ryou~_

_I'm sorry that I won't be able to meet you. I don't know if t will happen in the future either. I was really looking forward to see you again but there have been some complications._

_I don't know how I should say it or if I should tell you at all..._

_You have noticed how happy I was in the letters especially when I got together with Seth. He have been so kind to me and protective. I haven't been so happy or if I've been that happy in many years but now those times has changed. _

_I was only in our room when Mai walked in she started telling me stuff to leave him, forget about him and that he was going anyway leaving me alone on the street. Of course I couldn't believe her and told her that she should leave us alone. She pushed me on the bed and tried to kiss me but I mastered to push her over and told her that I wouldn't leave Seth._

_Then I saw the look on his face as he entered the room, betrayal, hurt. I tried to explain it to him but he wouldn't listen to me. He told me that he doesn't want to see me again..._

_I knew that I couldn't stay at the palace and I don't have an reason for it either. I lost my love who I trusted and gave my heart to only to get it thrown back at my face. I don't know if I'm able to love a man like I did to Seth. He is the only one._

_Ryou don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Take care of Yugi and Atemu for me and maybe Seth if he allows to /Katsuya_

Seth read the last sentence and drops the letter on the floor. He hates himself right now after he read the truth of what happened back at that time. He just had to believe on what he saw instead of listening to Katsuya.

"Idiot" Seth mumbles

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya stares wide eyed at Bakura "I won't go back, never" he said as he shakes his head.

"Oh yes you will. You and Malik are the only ones who knows the inside but I won't risk our mission so you're the one blondie" Bakura said as he smirks widely.

"Are you insane or something? I won't risk it!" Katsuya snapped back

"C'mon Katsuya. Bakura is the thief king. He have gone trough hell, literally" Malik said as he puts his arm around Katsuya's shoulder only to get it pushed back.

Marik who are on the other side of the room groans "Just take blondie over there as hostage and walk in front of the palace and-"

"Marik that's suicide!" Malik shouted.

Marik threw his hands up in defeat "Fine but don't come asking me for advice"

Malik gave a sigh as he turns back to Katsuya "Listen it's only sneaking inside the palace and finding Ryou. Then it's only getting out, it's that simple. Also you will see Ryou again"

Malik and Bakura watches as Katsuya sighs and rubs his temples "All right" he said "I'll do it"

"Everyone to the horses" Bakura said as he walks towards the door.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya stares at the palace that's right in front of him. Bakura, Malik, Marik and he stopped outside the city. Both Bakura and him handed the horses to Marik and they were off.

They sneaked by the houses so that they wouldn't get anyone following them. Suddenly Bakura stopped in front of an small house that was almost falling apart. Katsuya watched as he got inside and all he could do was to follow him.

He watched as Bakura moved some stuff in the room and found what he was searching for, a small door that leads underground. He opened it and Katsuya saw an ladder that he couldn't see the end of it. Bakura motioned to him to get down and he did what he was told without any protest.

Inside it was pitch black and the ladder just continued and it felt like it went a long time before they reached the ground.

Katsuya tries to look around but fails and he hears Bakura moving around like he is searching for something. His answers was answered when Bakura lit up an stick and now they could see in the dark.

Once again Bakura leads the way trough a lot of tunnels and they once again had to climb up an ladder. But this time Bakura was the first one who went first.

When they reached the door above them Bakura slid it open and went out of the tunnel of mazes. Katsuya also got out and he was speechless how they could end up in the library. The library inside the palace.

"Where's next" Bakura whispered to Katsuya.

"I don't know" Katsuya whispered back "I weren't here when he arrived"

"You better say some direction or I'll leave you here alone" Bakura threatened him.

Katsuya thought for a second as he tries to think where Ryou could be now "I think he's downstairs where the other servants and slaves are" he said as he starts to walk towards the door and out in the hallway.

While they sneak downstairs they see an shadow coming towards them Katsuya got scared but Bakura didn't. He pulls out his dagger inside of his red coat and pulls Katsuya behind an wall. They wait and wait. The sound faded away so Katsuya thought the coast is clear and he walks right out with Bakura behind him.

Now there's an long hallway without any rooms or anything that could hide them if someone would walk at the same time as them.

Halfway trough the hallway the sounds of footsteps are coming closer to them and they didn't have any time to hide. They wait for the passer to come and Bakura holds his digger close.

Katsuya stares with wide eyes as the human who walks towards them is "Seth" Katsuya whispers.

Seth looks up and sees Katsuya standing there with another man. He know who the other man is "Thief King Bakura" Seth said out loud

Bakura walks behind Katsuya and holds him in a death grip. He puts his dagger to Katsuya's throat and smirks "I wouldn't be calling of security if I were you"

Katsuya grits his teeth's "This isn't the part of the deal" he whispers to Bakura.

"So why is the priest walking out on an wonderful night as this one?" Bakura said as he ignores the complains from Katsuya.

Seth watches as Bakura holds his dagger on Katsuya's throat "What do you want?" he said at the same time as Yugi comes from the other side of the hallway. He drops down the basket of fruits that he was holding onto when he saw Katsuya standing there with a man. "Katsuya?" he said.

Bakura turns his head back and sees Yugi standing there "Looks like we're getting an audience. Listen priest I want you to get Ryou here within five minutes or else it's good night to this boy"

"Priest Seth please do as he told you" Yugi pleaded.

Seth grits his teeth's "Yugi go get Ryou" Yugi was surprised but nodded "Okay"

Katsuya had his head away from Seth. He doesn't want to see him and Bakura noticed that "Oh what do we have here. Doesn't blondie here want to look at the priest" Katsuya closed his eyes.

Seth stares as Katsuya closed his eyes. Now he could see what his words did to him. "Thief let him go"

Bakura looks up "Let him go? I don't think so. If I would let him go then you would use your rod on me"

'_I should do something. If I don't say something then I might loose Katsuya forever_' Seth thought

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yugi reached the bedroom where Ryou was sleeping. He opens the door and walks inside. He finds Ryou in his bed sleeping and Yugi gently shakes him "Ryou, Ryou"

Slowly Ryou opens his eyes and stares at Yugi "What's going-"

"I don't have time to explain but Katsuya's in danger" Yugi said quickly as he pulls Ryou up from his bed.

"Lead the way" Ryou said and follows Yugi towards where Katsuya, Seth and Bakura are.

Seth glares at the thief king as he tries to find a way to get Katsuya away from him "Let Katsuya go" he says once again.

"In your dreams priest" Bakura said back.

Seth turns around as he hears two pairs of footsteps coming towards him. He sees Yugi and Ryou stopping right behind him and Ryou stares with wide eyes at Katsuya and Bakura. He couldn't believe it. He sees Katsuya being threatened by Bakura.

"Ryou come here" Bakura said.

Seth took an hold on Ryou's arm and glares at Bakura "Let go of Katsuya first"

"Sorry but I can't do that. The only way is that I get Ryou first"

Seth grits his teeth's but lets go of Ryou's arm so that the boy could walk freely to the thief king. When he was right next to Bakura he smirked "It was nice to make business with you priest but now it's time for us to leave" he took an step backwards and took and hold on both Ryou and Katsuya.

Seth watched as Bakura runs away with both of them and he runs after them with Yugi next to him.

"Which way?" Bakura asks while they run

"Right!" Katsuya says and leads them back in the library. Bakura and Katsuya goes and gets an chair and blocks the door for just a while so that they can make an escape. Then Bakura goes and opens one of the library bookshelves where the ladder is.

Ryou looks at Katsuya with worried eyes "Katsuya what-"

"We don't have time Ryou" Katsuya says as he leads the boy to the ladder. "You go first" Bakura made no protest he even told Katsuya to get out before him so that he could close the door properly.

Seth stops in the hallway and looks around "I think we lost them" he said while he searches around the hallway.

"Priest Seth why were Katsuya with the thief king?" Yugi asks but Seth stares blankly "Priest Seth?" Yugi asked

Seth falls down on his knees and stares at the floor "I've lost him again" he whispered.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

An new awesome chapter and a long one. So tired but it was worth it *smiles *

In a few days it have almost been an year since I posted my first fic. The time sure flies by.

Okay enough of the small talk.

What did you think of this chapter? Was it fun, interesting, entertaining or something?

Review please!


	12. Katsuya's choice

**Katsuya's choice**

Katsuya watched as Bakura the Thief King closed the door to the underground. He would have never thought of breaking inside the palace before.

"We better move it or the guards will find us" Bakura said as he opens the door so that he could see to the other side. Seeing that there wasn't any one there he turns back to Katsuya and Ryou "Hey Blondie" Katsuya glares at Bakura as he called him by that name.

"You can stay here if you want or you can come with us"

Ryou turns his head towards Katsuya "You should go back to priest Seth" Katsuya stares with wide eyes at Ryou as he continues "He have realised that-"

"Ryou stop it" Katsuya says as he lifts his hand up to his friend "I don't want to hear it. I'm coming with you" Bakura grins as he opens the door first.

Katsuya follows Bakura's lead as they walks out trough the door. Ryou watched his friend leave and knew that Katsuya wouldn't trust Seth in a long time, if he would even start trusting him again.

Katsuya looks up at the sky and sees an storm coming towards them, an big one too. They walked over the sand as the wind and the sand swirls around them. Katsuya had to close his eyes because of the sand but it wouldn't take long before they reached Marik and Malik.

Katsuya jumped up his horse as Ryou sat behind Bakura on his brown horse. They were right in front of the sand storm and the ride goes slowly. Katsuya puts his arm in front of his eyes and tries to look forward but couldn't see far.

The one leading the way is Bakura and he wasn't having an easy time. He tries to look around to know where he is going and the horse pulls to the side. Without them knowing they are starting to go to the wrong direction where they are supposed to.

"Bakura" Marik shouts trough the storm "Are you sure that we are going to right way?"

"Why, would you like to lead the way Marik?" Bakura shouts back.

Marik mutters under his breath "I'm was only asking if you are sure we're going the right way"

Katsuya doesn't know how long time they have rode trough the storm but it felt like an eternity. He turns his head to the side and sees an mountain next to them. He keeps looking at it and sees an cave "Bakura!" he shouts "I see an cave where we can wait trough the storm!"

Bakura made an halt and looks back and as Katsuya said there's an cave. He turns his horse around and starts leading them towards there.

When they got inside Bakura looks around and tries to look around if there is someone else inside it. When the coast is clear he sits down and leans his back on the wall, and breaths out.

Ryou sits right next to Bakura and looks closely at him "You have changed" he whispers.

Bakura turns his head to the side and stares back at him "You haven't. You still look the same as the last time I saw you" Ryou smiled.

Ryou lifts his hand up to Bakura's face and lets his finger trace down the scar under his eye "When did yo get this?"

"I got into trouble with some guards two years ago." Bakura watched as the smile on Ryou's face get bigger "You don't know how much I've missed that smile of yours" Bakura said as he pulls Ryou into his arms. Holding him close and never want to let him go again.

Katsuya watched from the other side of the cave at the two newly-found couple who have been separated for five years. He smiles at the scene and sighs deeply as he turns his head away.

Katsuya feels his eyes going heavy and heavier, he closed his eyes.

_Katsuya's POV:_

_I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is and red sky. I sat up and sees that I'm surrounded by sand but as I lift my head higher I see it. I couldn't believe it, the palace and the city is on fire._

_Quickly as possible I ran as fast I could when I felt that something badly has happened in there. When I got in the city the first thing I saw was bodies lying on the street and the sand was coloured by their blood. The only question I thought 'who, who did this? Who could do this to them' _

_I got closer and closer to the palace and sees that some parts of it has fallen apart of the left side. My heart beating fast from fear as I run trough the forcefully opened gates and up the stairs._

_I stop when I got trough the doors and look around. The scene is awful and the sent is terrible. Rotten bodies chattered across the floor. Women, children, men who have fallen. _

_I couldn't breath, me knees starts to give up and the only way I could keep myself up is trough leaning on a wall for support. _

_Lifting my head in a fast move with my eyes big I ran deeper inside the palace trying to find my friends. Praying that they are still alive._

_My hopes died as I saw them. Atemu leaning his back on the wall with an deep cut on his side with blood drenched on his clothing. _

_The most heart wrecking sight was Yugi. His head resting on Atemu's lap with his throat open. I saw an weak smile on his face yet his eyes are closed._

_I screamed inside of me as I think that this couldn't be happening. It just can't! _

_I gathered the last of my strength and thinking that I should get out of here. Everywhere I go there's death and I couldn't get away from it._

_I stopped my tracks as I turned one corner and sees lying on the floor. My heart dropped and I wasn't able to move until I saw that his hand moved a bit. 'He's still alive' I thought as I ran up to his side and gently turns his body so that I could see his face._

_I stare at his bloodied face, his eyes closed and I feel tears forming around my eyes. I turn my head a little bit to the side and sees his wound where his millennium item is stabbed trough. The pain in my body gets to hard for me to bear with._

_Suddenly I see his eyes opening a little bit and he stares at my face with his hazel eyes. I can see that he smiles a bit when he looks me. I smiled as the tears falls down my cheeks._

"_I'm sorry" he whispers "I should have listened to you and-" I watched as he coughed and the life that he had left was running away fast. I put my hand on his forehead and I had to strangle the sob in my throat "Don't worry." I told him "We are together now, aren't we"_

_He smiled as he tries to reach for my hand. I gently grabbed it and saw him moving his lips "I don't have much time" he told me. He starts to breath heavily as he tries to form the words "I... I love you Katsuya" his voice faded away at my name and his eyes closed themselves. I stared with horror as I felt the hand I was holding lost it strength and fell down on the floor._

_I grabbed the hand again and squeezes it lightly "Seth... Seth?" I didn't see any movement from the body and I put my hand on his chest to feel if his heart is still beating, it wasn't. "SETH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_I shook his body as I pleaded that he is still alive. I told to myself that this isn't happening, that it is only an dream. Tears were now flowing fast down my cheeks and I didn't want to give up on him._

_I were now on my knees as I sit by Seth's body. I move my eyes up and sees an shadow walking towards me._

_My mind told me to run away but my legs wouldn't move nor did my eyes take off the shadow. The shadow turned into an human as it stepped into the light. I stare with fright as he looks at me. The man grins towards me as he stops right in front of me._

"_It's nice to meet you again Katsuya" the man said._

"_Aton" I said as I try to get up on my legs "Did you have something to do with this?" _

_Aton smirked "Yes in the future. You see when the lower Pharaoh banned me from Egypt that made me a little bit angry... I lost everything except for my loyal people. I lost even you and to who..." I watched as Aton points at Seth's body "To an priest from upper Egypt who couldn't even defence himself in the battle" there was an minute pause and Aton continues "I wouldn't accept that and even if I lost all my powers there were some things the Pharaoh didn't know of that I had. I had the power to enter peoples minds as well to control them. Also some other"_

"_So you were the one who controlled my mind" I sad as I glared at Aton._

"_Like that and I can also get some visions from the future like this one. You see this won't happen until the sunset tomorrow." Aton takes one step more close to me and I try to back away "But I won't say it here. How's about that I meet you personally"_

Normal POV:

Katsuya woke up and felt as his heart beats fast. He puts his hand over his heart and looks around the room. Seeing that it is still the same cave where he, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik entered during the night he breaths out.

"Hello Katsuya"

Katsuya looks up and sees Aton standing in front of him, in flesh and blood. Katsuya jumped back "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" the shouting woke Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik and Marik.

"What the hell are you screaming ab... out" Marik blinked as he sees an standing in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" Marik said as he got up from the ground.

Aton turns his head towards Marik and Malik then at Ryou and Bakura. Ryou were staring with frightened eyes at Aton as Bakura stood in front of him.

"Aton what are you doing here?" Malik said as he glares daggers at him.

Aton smirked as he stares at Malik "I've got an suggestion for Katsuya that he has to make." he turns his head towards Katsuya and grins "You have until the sun is noon to make up your mind. you'll come with me-"

"Why would he come with you" Ryou said "You only caused pain and suffering to others"

"I'm not done yet" Aton snarled "Or the vision I gave you will happen for real. Like I said you have until noon" The group watched as Aton's body turned into sand and collapsed on the floor into an pile.

Ryou turns his head towards Katsuya who stares at the pile of sand with blank eyes. Ryou starts to walk over to him and sits down next to his body and puts an hand on his shoulder. "Katsuya what vision did he talk about?"

"The fall of the upper Egypt" Katsuya stammered.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"I say let it happen" Marik said out loud "We are better without them"

"You can't really mean that" Ryou said

"Then are you saying that Katsuya should just go with _him_?" Malik said as he stares at Ryou.

Bakura watched as Malik and Ryou continues to babble about what Katsuya should do. If you looked at him would look like the conversation didn't bother him but on the inside he was ready to bite someone's head off.

As the argument continues he saw Katsuya walking outside without anyone noticing it. Bakura groans on the inside as he gets up from the ground and starts to follow him. Not that he meant to follow him it is because he can't stand the discussion from the others, it gave him an headache.

When he got outside he sees Katsuya standing there staring out at the desert. The thief king walks up next to him and stares at the same direction as him "What are you staring at?" he asks as he sees nothing out there, except for the sand.

Katsuya didn't even move his eyes off the direction as Bakura stares at him "What the future would look like" he told as he turns his eyes towards Bakura.

"It will look the same" Bakura said as he sits down on the sand "I even think that humanity will destroy the earth one day"

Katsuya stares questioning at Bakura as he also sits down on the sand "Now you're just being silly"

Bakura shrugged "It might happen" he groaned as he hears Marik _joining_ the discussion inside the cave "Oh great" Bakura mutters "Now _that_ will go on forever"

Katsuya looks up at the sky and sees that the sun is close to noon. He would have to make his decision now or he would turn out late.

Bakura saw that Katsuya looked up at the sky "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Katsuya responded.

"I have an theory. If you would stay here many people will die. Now if you would go there, people would be spared but your life won't be the same again. Now I have an question to you" Bakura turns his head towards Katsuya and stares at him "Which one weighs the most?"

"I think I know where you are going" Katsuya mumbles "But that wouldn't be the only reason I would go there"

"Then what's the other reason?"

Katsuya bit his bottom lip as he looks out at the desert "I've heard an story a long time ago... Have you heard about the name soul mate before?" Bakura gave an nod "There was this human who lived all alone and wished for an person who he could share his life with. The man's soul split in two and in front of him stood his soul mate. Years later the gods was angry and transported the man's soul mate away to an another place on earth."

"And what's the point of this story?" Bakura said as he stares utterly bored at Katsuya.

"That everyone has an soul mate and I think that Seth might be mine. I think that if the other soul is gone then the other one will never find true happiness."

"So you're going to find true happiness then?" Bakura questioned

Katsuya got up from the ground and stares down at Bakura "No, I'm going to save it" Katsuya walked off and gets up on his horse. He rides up to Bakura who is now standing up "Which way is it to the palace?"

Bakura points towards left "That way"

"It was fun to meet you Bakura. Tell Ryou that I'm sorry" Katsuya rode off towards the direction where Bakura pointed.

Bakura stood there and watched until he couldn't see Katsuya before he entered back into the cave. Everyone was still arguing what Katsuya should do and now Bakura snapped "Will you just shut it!"

Marik, Malik and Ryou stopped talking an looks up at Bakura "If anyone is interested your friend just left"

"What do you mean just left?" Malik said.

"I meant in riding away on his horse to save his _soul mate_" Bakura said as he sits down on the floor.

"Didn't you stop him?" Ryou said as he stares worried at Bakura.

Bakura shrugged "What could I have done. It was his choice and I couldn't have done anything to change his mind"

"Usually when you stop people is by threatening them with your sword or something. What happened to that guy I knew?" Marik said as he stares questioning at Bakura.

Bakura just stared blankly at Marik and snorted.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya saw the palace coming closer and closer to him and it is already noon. He told Safiya to go faster and she did what he told her. She run as fast as the wind and Katsuya hoped that he wasn't too late.

He rode inside the city and sees humans, animals running away. When he got to the main street he saw him. Instantly he rode in front of him "Stop it" Katsuya told Aton.

Aton smirked "Oh, so you made up your mind"

"If only you stop this" Katsuya said.

"Very well" Aton said and rode past Katsuya and told him to follow him.

Katsuya rode right after Aton and watched as people looks up at him as they rode past them. He sees that they've walking right towards the palace.

Aton stopped right in front of the gate broken gate and shouts "Come out priests and everyone inside the palace. I have something to tell you"

Katsuya turns his eyes towards the gate and sees humans coming out. He sees most of the familiar faces standing there. He looks trough the mass and spots Seth standing there.

Katsuya feels as Aton grabs his hand and lifts it up "This boy is the one who stopped this bloodbath. You are lucky today that this isn't going any farther."

Katsuya only looked at Seth who were trying to control himself. Katsuya pleaded with his eyes that Seth wouldn't do anything. He also tried to tell that this was his choice and he was doing this for him.

"Farewell" Aton said and both him and Katsuya disappeared in an flash of light.

Seth, Atemu and Yugi watched their friend disappear in an flash of light. Yugi shakes his head as the tears forms around his eyes "No" he whispers "NO this can't be happening!" he said as he tries to break free from Atemu' grasp.

Atemu turns his eyes towards Seth and sees him still staring blankly at the same spot where Katsuya stood for a second ago.

Yugi fell down on his knees as he hugs Atemu tightly as tears flows down his cheeks. Atemu places his hand on the back of Yugi's head and tells him that they will get him back.

Atemu turns his head back towards Seth "Seth?" Atemu asks calmly "Are you okay?" he got no respond from Seth.

Seth closed his eyes and turns back to the palace and walks inside. He walks past people who runs around shouting for their missing person.

One of the guards came running and shouted the Pharaoh is dead but Seth didn't care. He locked himself inside his room and sits down on his bed.

For the first time in many years tears were starting to fall down his cheeks.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Review?


	13. Red Eyes

Thank you for all the reviews that you've sent.

Note: DiaDhank is the Egyptian duel disk if you didn't know or remembered

**Red Eyes**

The mood in the palace was at the lowest. The Pharaoh is dead, some people were killed and Katsuya is gone with some lunatic. The priests have decided that Atemu will take over the Pharaohs place since he's Akhenamkhanen son.

Atemu and the priests is currently sitting on an meeting to discuss about what happened two days ago. Atemu had sent an letter to the lower Egypt's Pharaoh to tell that Aton was back and what happened. They have waited for two days an still no answer.

Yugi were sitting in the garden and stares out at it. He have thought what happened when Aton came into the city and then Katsuya came to save them all. Yugi thought that he must have know that the city was being attacked or he wouldn't have come to stop it.

"Yugi" Yugi turned around and sees Isis standing behind him. "Isis" he said back.

Isis walked over to Yugi and sits down next to him "How are you feeling?" she asks in an concerned voice.

Yugi sighed "I don't know. A little confused since what happened"

"I know what you mean." Isis said as she looks down at the millennium necklace. "I've tried to look into the future but it's all blurry. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help"

Yugi shakes his head "You tried to help. It's all that matters" "Isis why aren't you at the meeting?"

"I had some other duties I got from Atemu" Isis responded "But it seems like I aren't getting anyway by looking into the future."

"Isis!" Both Yugi and Isis turns around and sees Mahado running towards them. Isis got up from the ground and so did Yugi.

Mahado stopped in front of them and takes an deep breath from the running "Thief King Bakura is here with three other men"

"Where are they?" Isis asked

"By the front gate"

Instantly Yugi thought that the other one must be Ryou and runs away towards the front gate that Mahado said where they should be.

When he got to the front gate he sees Atemu and the priests standing there. Yugi walked next to Atemu's side and sees Ryou standing next to Bakura, Malik and Marik.

Atemu stares suspicious at Bakura and the other three "What are you doing here Thief King"

Bakura glares back at Atemu and snorts "Is that the kind of welcoming I get then I might as well as leave"

"Bakura" Ryou said as Bakura was about to leave.

"I agree with mister waking up on the wrong side today" Marik said and Bakura's eyebrow twitched by the name Marik was calling him. "I mean why should we tell them. What have they done to us except for trying to get us killed. I'm leaving if 'Kura leaves"

Bakura snapped "Okay that does it!" Bakura jumped on Marik and starts to choke him "FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME KURA!"

Malik tried to stiff an laughter in his throat until he went into an loud cackle "Is your name really _Kura? _Bakura you could have told us others about it"

Bakura's eyes narrowed as he let go off Marik's throat "My name _Isn't_ Kura for the last time!"

Atemu and the others stares confused at the scene as Bakura tries to reach out for Malik to get him quiet. Ryou stands at the side and facepalms "Um Bakura" Ryou said

"What?" Bakura snapped and watched as Ryou points in front of him and all the priests, Atemu, Yugi and some other people who walked by stares at them. Bakura got up from the floor and as Marik was about to get up he hit him on the head and he fell back down.

"Why am I always getting hit on the head?" Marik grunts

"Because you're an idiot" Bakura spat back.

Atemu was starting to get impatient and he was trying hardly to control his nerves "I'm asking you again thief, what are you doing here?"

Bakura stares suspicious at Atemu as he narrows his eyes "What the hell are you talking about?"

Marik smirked "Now who's the idiot?"

"Still you" Ryou and Malik said at the same time.

"Gee thanks Malik" Marik mutters

Bakura rolled his eyes as he sighs "I need an vacation."

Now everyone was starting to get impatient and they all yelled at the same time "Why are you here?"

Bakura almost jumped back and stares at the group "Gee don't give me an heart attack. Who else is going to rob your tombs if I'm gone?"

As you can see this isn't going anywhere and this is where Ryou decides to break in "We know where Aton his hiding"

"Thank you Ryou. How are we now going to get something out of this?" Bakura said and Ryou sent him an glare.

"Wait a minute did you say that you-" Atemu points at the four of them "know where Aton is hiding?"

Bakura turns his head slowly towards Atemu and stares at him as he crosses his arms over his chest "No we weren't, we were only here to give up and become loyal citizen- of course we did you idiot!"

Atemu is now really, _really_ hard trying to stay calm "Then where is he?"

Bakura got an teasing smirk on his face as he waves his finger in the air "Ah aaa not so fast Pharaoh. I want to know what we get out of this"

"By not getting hanged" Seth said as he tries to resist to choke him.

"I think we should take it" Marik said and was hit on the head by Bakura, again. "Okay that does it! I'm going to keep my mouth shut!"

"Finally" everyone said

"I want the millennium ring" Bakura said as he stares at Atemu.

"That's not going to happen" Atemu said as he watches Bakura's grin disappearing

Bakura turns his head slightly away "Okay then you'll never know where Aton is hiding"

Seth snapped and walks up to Bakura and lifts him up by grabbing his collar. He stares with icy cold glares that sends shivers down your spine by looking into them.

The others around stares with wide eyes and surprised by Seth's actions.

Seth glares right at Bakura's face as he talks- at least trying to talk with an calm voice "Where's he's hiding?"

Bakura glares back at Seth "Why should I tell you?"

You know those smirks that can make you cringe by fear, well that kind of smirk Seth has on his face right now "Or I'll personally will make you see Osiris"

Bakura narrows his eyes as he grits his teeth's "I don't fear death or you _priest_"

Seth grabs Bakura's collar harder and slams Bakura to the wall hard. That caused Bakura to loose all air in his lounges and he gasps for air. "I ask you one more time. Where' is he?"

"Bakura" Ryou breaths out.

Everyone waits nervously as they watch Seth holding Bakura up to the wall. None of them moved or talked. Ryou watches from the side and stares worried at Bakura.

Bakura breath's out annoyed "Fine I'll tell you. He's hiding not far away from here. Go north till you reach see some mountains then you will see it"

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" Seth questioned Bakura.

"You don't"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya slowly opened his eyes and stares blankly at the wall in front of him. His memories from two days ago still fresh in his mind. When Aton came and showed him the horrible future that would happen if he wouldn't sacrifice himself to save the others.

'_At least they are safe_' he thought as he turns on his back and stares at the roof instead.

Katsuya doesn't remember a lot when Aton transported him and himself from the palace. When he woke up he found himself in this small room with an small window on his side. He once looked out trough it and found nothing but sand as far as his eyes could reach. Thinking that he is still somewhere in Egypt but it wouldn't matter anymore. He is far away from his friends. Only the gods could get him away from here.

What Katsuya thought a lot about was how Seth reacted. Was he worried about him now or have he already forgotten him? '_At least he's safe_' Katsuya comforted himself.

The most weirdest thing was that Aton hasn't even once seen him since they came here. Katsuya worried that something might be going on and hoped that nothing wasn't happening.

Slowly the door opened itself and Katsuya sits right up and sees an boy standing there. He holds on an brick of food and closes the door behind him. Then he walks towards Katsuya and places the brick down "You need to get out of here" the boy spoke quietly.

Katsuya stares confused at him but didn't get an chance to speak "Aton is planing on something and it isn't good. We need to get you out and back to the upper Egypt's palace so that you can warn them"

"Is he going to attack the palace?" Katsuya whispers back. The boy shakes his head "I don't know but he mentioned that place"

"How am I getting out of here?"

The boy looks quickly at the door and then back at Katsuya "I'll come here before the nightfall"

There was an heavy knocking on the door and an deep voice spoke "Hey what are you waiting for boy?"

"Coming" the boy turns his head back to Katsuya "Before nightfall"

Katsuya watched the boy walking out of the room and again the door was closed. Katsuya gets off his bed and walks towards the window and looks around. He tries to locate where he is and which way the palace is.

He lifts his eyes up to the sky and sees that it wouldn't take long till the sunset.

A while later the door got opened and Katsuya though that it was the boy from earlier but to his surprise he sees Aton standing there.

Katsuya studies him closely as he closes the door behind him and walks in front of him. The grin that Aton has on his face sends shivers down his back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you earlier" Katsuya doesn't move his eyes of Aton as he continues to talk "I have been quite busy lately and tomorrow my plan will come true"

"What plan?" Katsuya asked with an deep voice.

The grin on Atons face turned into an smirk "I will eliminate every singe human from Upper Egypt" Katsuya's eyes goes wide as he heard those words "You can't do that. We had an deal that you would leave them alone!"

"But that's where you are wrong. You asked me to stop the last attack not the coming ones. You see they are still an threat to me and I need to get them out of my way" Aton leans more closer to Katsuya and whispers in his ear "You really don't know the reason why I wanted you. I know that you are hiding something from everyone else-"

Katsuya stops breathing as his body stiffens "-I didn't see it at first but when I did I knew that the power would make things easier for me." Aton grabs Katsuya's chin and turns his head so that he could look at his face "Only by the masters red eyes can make the beast appear. That is the only reason I want you. I want your powers and own them. I know a way to get them but the only way is to kill you"

Katsuya looks confused at Aton "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any powers!"

"Really" Aton said as he grabs Katsuya's chin harder "Then we'll have to find out"

Katsuya stares with fear at Aton and his heart starts to beat faster. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Aton was slowly pulling out an knife behind his back. Katsuya grabs Aton's hand that was holding an grip on his chin and tries to push it away from him. The knife got closer and closer to him and Katsuya couldn't remove the hand and he got pushed down on the bed with Aton on top of him.

Katsuya grabs the knife's blade with his hand and it cuts open an wound in his palm. He grits his teeth's in pain as the blood trickles down his hand and lands on his clothing. Katsuya couldn't hold on anymore. Aton has gotten stronger since the last time and the wound got deeper as the knife was pushed more towards him.

Aton turns around as an guard opens the door with an slam. "Sir we are being attacked by the upper Egypt"

Katsuya's eyes goes wide thinking how could they know where they are but the moment didn't last for long.

"Dammit" Aton cursed as he gets off Katsuya. "Prepare for an attack, quickly" the guard bows quickly as he leaves the room running.

Aton turns back to Katsuya and glares at him "This won't take long. Soon your friends will be all gone"

The door got closed and Katsuya breaths out as he gets up from the bed. He walks over to the door and finds it closed. He looks around the room but there wasn't anything that would help him.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Atemu looks around and seen an village in front of him. He orders the others to stop.

"Is that it?" Seth said as he leads his horse next to Atemu's.

Atemu gave an nod "It must be it"

"Let's get closer" Seth said and the others agreed. "Have your DiaDhank ready for attacks"

In the lead is Atemu and the priests and in the back was the soldiers they've brought with them.

They rode closer and stayed at quiet as they could. The plan was to make an surprise attack and to minimise the damage.

The group stopped as they see soldiers walking out from the village and towards them. All Atemu could think was that their surprise attack wouldn't work now since they have discovered them.

"Attack!" Atemu shouts as he grabs the reins hard and charges forward.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya tries to look desperately for an secret door or where he could get out from this room. He goes back to the door and tries to pull it open with all his strength. "C'mon open!" he hit the door with his fist, the door opened itself.

Katsuya stares surprised at the door and sees the same boy standing behind it. Apparently it was he who opened it and not Katsuya's fist.

"We better hurry or they'll see us" the boy said as he grabs Katsuya's wrist and pulls him out.

"What's your name?" Katsuya asked since he doesn't know what his name is. The boy looks back "I'm Horus"

"What do you think you're doing boy?" Katsuya looks past Horus and sees an big man standing behind him. Horus stands in rigid with terror as he hears the voice right behind him. He gulps as he turns around and sees him "I- I was just-"

The man lifts an questioning eyebrow as he stares hard at Horus. He grabs him by his shirt and lifts him up from the ground. Horus tries desperately to get free but the man just won't budge. "You were just trying to free him didn't you?"

"No, I were just-"

"I knew I never couldn't trust you. For your crime is death"

Katsuya stares wide eyed as the man picks up his sword "No" Katsuya said weakly as he shakes his head "Don't kill him! There have already been enough bloodshed-" the sword pierced right trough Horus body and he starts to gasp for air as the man lets go of him and watches him falling down on the ground, dying.

"Horus!" Katsuya shouts and his heart starts to beat faster and faster, his breathing gets slower and suddenly Katsuya feels himself swinging back and forth.

The man stares at Katsuya and laughs "What is it? Can't handle death?" The man stopped laughing as he sees Katsuya lifting his head more up and opens his eyes, they were now shining pure red. Katsuya himself is standing there staring straight forward staring at the man.

"What are you- no noooo!"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seth turns around and sees Atemu fighting against the enemy "Atemu what's the plan?" he shouts.

"Let me think" Atemu shouts back.

"You don't have an plan?"

"I'm working on it!"

Not far away Aton watches as his soldiers battles against the upper Egypt. He smirks viciously as he walks down to the battlefield. The soldiers even Atemu's backs away as Aton makes his way down, walking towards Atemu and Seth who were now fighting side by side arguing what they should do.

As the enemy backs away from Seth and Atemu they both sees Aton standing in front of them.

Seth glares daggers at Aton who were the one who took Katsuya away from him. Atemu glares at him as he says "So you decided to join in the battle"

Aton grinned "Ah yes I did and I will personally make you fall in this battle" Aton rices his hand up to the sky and shouts "Come forth Demon of darkness. I Aton call you" Aton turns his head towards Seth and Atemu and makes an evil laugh "You have no idea what kind of power you will see. This will be the end of the world!"

Atemu and Seth stares with horror as an beast from the ground right behind Aton rices up from the ground. It's black claw like hands grips the ground and pulls itself up and makes an roar. The black eyes stares right at Atemu and Seth.

The creature pulls itself up from the underground and stands on its four legs. The black fur and the red on its back sways in the wind. Its head reminds of an lion but the ears are pointy and has almost been ripped to pieces.

Both Atemu and Seth takes one step back as the beast shows its teeth's at them.

"What is that kind of monster?" Atemu murmurs.

"Mwahahaaaa meet my ka that's been sleeping all this time. Now shall Egypt fall in my hands and the world will be covered in darkness!" Aton rices his both hands up in the air and smirks "Beast I command you to use your powers and kill those two!"

Before Atemu and Seth had a chance to react the beast opens it's mouth and shoots an large blast at them.

Seth pulls his arm up and covers his eyes as he tries to see where he could make an escape from the attack. Atemu stares wide eyed at the monster as the blast comes closer at them. "We are not going to make it Seth!" he shouts.

Then out from nowhere there came another blast and collides with the first one. Aton glares around him as he tries to see where the attack came from that stopped his.

"Tell me why you stopped that attack?" Atemu, Seth and Aton turns their heads towards the side and sees Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou sitting on their horses with Bakura's ka behind him.

"I'm asking myself the same question Marik" Bakura answered back "Do you know why Ryou?"

Ryou shrugs "Might be that you wanted to save them"

Bakura thought "Nope. It's not that"

Aton started to get impatient as the four of them talks and totally ignores him "Beast full force attack to that direction!" The beast turns its head towards Bakura and the others and sends another blast.

Bakura saw this coming and orders his ka "Diabound stop that attack!" The attack was stopped once again.

Marik turns his head towards Seth and Atemu and glares at them "Well what are _you_ waiting for? For the carpet seller or for your own deaths?"

Atemu nods "Come forth Osiris, Ra and Obelisk!"

"Blue eyes dragon come forth!" Seth called out.

Aton turns his head quickly towards Atemu and Seth and sees the Gods and the blue eyes white dragon standing there. He grits his teeth's as he hisses "Not even the gods can save you now"

"We'll see about that. Osiris Thunder calling bomb!"

"Blue eyes white dragon burst of stream!" Seth called out.

Atemu and Seth watched as their monsters attacks hits the target. Seth smirked but Atemu didn't take his victory too soon. As the dust disappeared Everyone got an chock, the monster is still standing without an scratch from the attack.

"What the hell is this?" Marik shouted.

Malik stares wide eyed as the black monster growls at Atemu and Seth "It seems like the monster didn't get an effect from Osiris and Blue eyes attacks"

Ryou turns his head towards Bakura with pleading eyes "Bakura do you think that we should help them?"

"Let's see how long they will survive" Bakura said back.

Atemu grits his teeth's as he stares at the beast thinking how they will beat it "All right, Osiris, Ra, Obelisk attack at full force!"

Seth follows Atemu's lead "Burst stream!"

Everyone held their breaths as they watched the gods and the blue eyes attacks hitting it target.

"Did we get it?" Seth said as he tries to see trough the dust.

"I can't believe it! How did it survive that attack?" Atemu said as the beast once again appeared in front of them.

Bakura grits his teeth's as he narrows his eyes "What kind of beast is that thing?" He turns to Marik and Malik "Summon your Ka's or else we all are doomed" Bakura turns himself towards Ryou "And you stay here"

Malik summoned his Ka Makyura the Destructor. Marik also summoned his Ka who is Dark Jeroid.

"Let's go" Bakura said as he rides towards the battle scene. In the back Ryou watched as they rides towards the monster. He shakes his head "No, I just can't stay here and watch as they fight for their lives. I have to do something"

Atemu and Seth glares at the monster before them as Aton laughs "I told you nothing can beat my beast. This is the end of you"

"All I hear is talk, talk, talk and no action" Bakura said as he steps into the battle. "Perhaps I should change that. Diabound show no mercy!" Marik and Malik follows Bakura's lead and attacks the monster. The only creature that can compare with the gods is Bakura's Diabound.

Bakura gritted his teeth's as they see the beast still standing "You got an pretty strong monster Aton"

Aton smirked "Why thank you but your monster is nowhere near mine if you know what I mean"

Bakura narrows his eyes as he glares at Aton "Why you-"

"Beast send another blast that will cover the world in darkness!"

Everyone around holds their breath's as there comes an another attack. "Everyone prepare to send an attack back!" Atemu shout "Obelisk, Osiris, Ra show no mercy" "Burst stream!" "Attack!"

Everyone's attack combined and hit the target at the same time. Now there are sand everywhere and they had to take cover by throwing themselves on the ground.

Marik lifts his head up slightly and sees the sand disappearing and his mouth dropped "Ra be damned! Why is it still standing up?"

Atemu stares with fright at the opponent '_How are we going to beat it if our attacks won't work?_'

"What a pity." Aton shakes his head "I was expecting more of an challenge from you, but I guess I was wrong" "I think it's time to end our little game here." the beast opens its mouth again and sends an another attack at Marik, Malik and Bakura. The blow sends them flying off their horses and even the horses fell down dead. Slowly Bakura pushes himself a little up and grits his teeth's in pain.

The beast makes an another attack and sends it this time at Seth and Atemu. Both of them flies backwards and lands on their backs.

"How does it feel to be beaten by my monster! How does it feel like the world is going against you!" Aton grins widely "Beast give them the final attack"

Atemu, Seth, Marik, Malik and Bakura stares with horror as the attack comes towards them. Suddenly out of nowhere a figure steps in front of the attack and stops it.

"What?" Aton shouts as he sees a figure with one black and one white wing on its back. "Where did that come from?"

"It was me!" everyone turns their heads back and sees Ryou standing there gasping for breath. He is trying hard to stand on his feat's from the attack that his Change of heart took. The blow made Ryou's body becoming weak and his body takes it hard, he fell down on his knees.

Bakura pushes himself up from the ground and starts limping towards Ryou. He knows that the attack goes hard on Ryou since this is his first time summoning his ka and he doesn't know how to control it to his full strength.

Bakura puts his hand over his wound on his arm. The wound is deep and the blood trickles down. He stops in front of Ryou and looks down at him "Ryou"

Ryou looks up and sees Bakura standing in front of him in a much weaker health. Even if Bakura wouldn't admit it and show it he stands up and grins weakly "You did a good job Ryou"

Ryou's eyes widened as he heard the tone Bakura used. He would do something that would risk his life. "Don't worry what happens to me. Stay strong no matter what" Bakura turns around and faces Aton. He lifts his arm and points at him "Diabound-"

"No" Ryou whispers

"-attack"

"No" Ryou said but it was too late. Diabound send an attack at the beast and the attack got blown back at him by Aton's orders. The attack hit back on Diabound and it fell down onto the ground.

Bakura fell down on his knees and gasps for air.

"Noooo!" Ryou shouts at the top of his lounges as he grabs Bakura when he was falling down.

Seth and Atemu watches as Ryou holds Bakura in his arms as the tears falls down. The sorrow from Ryou got into Seth, Atemu, Marik and Malik's hearts. Tears fell from Malik's face and Marik clenches his fists in anger. Seth turns his head away and hates to admit it that the thief sacrificed himself for Ryou sake.

Atemu pushes himself up from the ground and up on his legs. He glares at Aton who is smirking "Will you look at that" he said "I would have never thought that he would do something that stupid. Sacrificing himself for an another"

"You will pay for this" Malik said as he stands up with the help from Marik.

"Oh you still have some energy left. We'll change that." The beast sends an blow towards Marik and Malik. Marik goes in front of Malik and protects his body with his own body as shield. Malik watches as the attack comes closer and then an red blast collides it and sends an shock wave around the area.

The shock wave sends everyone back down on the ground. Aton is now fuming with anger and turns around and sees the one who sent it. His eyes goes wide as he sees and black dragon with red eyes standing close by. "The legendary Red eyes black dragon" he stammers.

Everyone looks up and sees the dragon standing majestic on the ground. The dragon stares at Aton and he stares back frightened. A figure walks up from the dragons back and this made everyone surprised.

"It's him" the soldiers whispers

Seth couldn't believe it, there he was the one who he had lost "Katsuya"

Aton grits his teeth's as he sees Katsuya standing next to the dragon. Both of them having the same red shine in their eyes.

Aton smirks as he stares "Look who we have here. Do you think that you can defeat me with your dragon!"

Katsuya still has the same face as he slightly turns his head to the side "I don't think that I can defeat you, I know I can do it"

"What?"

Katsuya lifts his hand in front of him and points at Aton "Black fire bomb" the dragon sends an blast at Aton's beast an hits. Everyone stares at the spot where the beast stands, waiting nervously if the attack did work.

Aton let out a laugh "Do you think your attack had any effect on my beats. You should- WHAT?"

Katsuya stares at the beast who had gotten an effect on it's body. The beast let out an roar in anger for being hit and sends an attack back. Katsuya stands at the same place and the attack hit both him and his dragon.

Everyone fears that it is the end of Katsuya and thought that he is already dead. Seth gets up on his legs and stares at the place were Katsuya stood.

The dust disappeared and Aton stares wide eyed at Katsuya with his dragon still next to him, unharmed. "How is that possible!"

Katsuya closes his eyes and opens them again "I believe in the good of human kind"

Everyone watched as the attacks from both the beast and the dragon gets sent to each other. None of them gave in.

Seth turns his head towards Atemu "We must help him" Atemu gave an nod and stands up.

Malik and Marik got up from the ground and stares at Seth who said to them to help if they want to see the day after tomorrow.

Ryou stares down at Bakura who has his eyes closed even if he is barely alive. Ryou pushes some hair strands from his face and that got Bakura's eyes to open a bit, he stares at Ryou.

"Help them Ryou" Bakura whispers. Ryou shakes his head "You have to. If Aton wins then it's the end. Do it for us."

"I- I don't know h-how" Ryou stammers.

Bakura lifts his hand up and puts it on Ryou's chest "Your power is here. Close your eyes and find it"

Ryou did as Bakura tells him and closes his eyes and searches "I can't-"

"Try harder" Bakura said back.

Ryou searches and searches. He was about to give up until he feels the power within him getting stronger. He opens his eyes and stares at Bakura "I think I found it"

"Good. Now use it against Aton's beast" Ryou gave a nod and looks at his Change of heart. He turns his head back to Bakura and smiles "Let's do it together"

Ryou supports Bakura up on his feat's and holds him next to him.

Everywhere around send an attack at Aton's beast. Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Atemu, Seth and Katsuya at the same time. The attack hit the beast and it let out an roar in pain. "Noo!" Aton shouts.

Aton turns his head towards Katsuya and death glares at him "I won't die alone" he pulls out his sword and attacks Katsuya. The sword slide trough Katsuya's side leaving an deep wound.

The beast let out an last roar as it disappeared and Aton fell down on the ground dead.

Seth runs towards Katsuya as he falls down on his knees. The shining red in his eyes disappeared and so did his dragon.

Seth stops right net to Katsuya's body and lifts him up from the ground and holds him in his arms "Katsuya! Katsuya!"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

_The Next day_

Seth stares out trough the window and watches as the guards carries out a sarcophagus. There are many humans standing around watching as it got carried outside. Atemu and Yugi walked right behind it and Atemu has his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

Seth turns back and has his back towards the window. He sighs as he rubs his temples.

"Seth are you okay?" Seth looks up and sees Katsuya staring at him from the bed in front of him.

"I'm fine" Seth said back as he sits down next to Katsuya. "How are you feeling?"

Katsuya shrugs "Have felt better. Seth"

"Yes"

"Can you explain to me what happened to me during the battle?"

Seth put his arm around Katsuya's shoulder and pull him into an hug. What happened during the fight Katsuya couldn't remember. Seth looks down at Katsuya "You summoned your Ka. That way we were able to defeat Aton. Your bravery saved us all."

"I summoned my ka? What form did it have?"

Seth thought back and sees the dragon on front of his eyes "It was a shape of an dragon. It was black and had red eyes. Now when I think of it you also had red eyes then"

"Seth?"

"Mmm"

"You know I still haven't forgotten when you thought I was having an affair with Mai"

Seth sighed "I'm sorry for not listening. I'll believe you from now on. Can you forgive my stupidity?"

Katsuya thought for an second as he looks out trough the window "I think we have learned our lesson during that time. What happened to Mai anyway?"

"Well when I found out about the truth I confronted her. Atemu handled the rest of it later by kicking her out from the palace"

*crash *

"Stop the thieves!" Both Seth and Katsuya goes up to the window and sees Marik and Bakura running away from an army of guards.

"I told you not to touch the statue!" Bakura barked at Marik.

"How could I know that it would break apart by touching it!" Marik yells back.

Seth and Katsuya sweat drop's as they runs around on the yard. On the side you could see Ryou and Malik facepalming as Marik stumbles and falls down on the ground and get tackled by the guards.

Seth and Katsuya looks at each other and smiles "Marik have always been clumsy" Katsuya said as he grins.

Seth smirks as he leans closer to Katsuya "I love you"

"I love you too" Katsuya said as they sealed their love by an kiss.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

THE END

That was it. The last chapter of The Night Of Egypt. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it.

I would like to thank the readers as well as the reviewers for keeping me on going. We had some laughs and some tears during this time.

Now make the final review of this chapter and tell me what you thought of this story.

CuteDogs


End file.
